What Else Is New
by Pscyh-0-4-Jaggie
Summary: Follow 17 year old Gabriella through the hard times of being a teenager and raising her three siblings and also trying to find someone to love her; sorry i suck at summaries
1. Trailer

Gabriella's mother was arrested when Gabriella was 15, and she never knew he dad. Now she's 17 and stuck raising her three siblings, Hannah 14, James 8 and Katie 4 while still going to school. Will she ever tell someone that she wants out, will she let the cute basketball boy into her life or will she push him away. Find out in What Else Is New.


	2. Background

**Background:**

At the age fifteen Gabriella's mom was arrested for the illegal sale of drugs and told the police that she didn't have any children. So Gabriella and her three siblings were left by themselves. Gabriella immediately jumped into raising them, she wanted to see her family stay together. They are always on the run, if someone starts getting suspicious they leave for a new town; now they are Albuquerque, New Mexico. Gabriella is 17, she has a sister Hannah who's 14, a brother James who is 8 and another sister Katie who is 4. Everyday is a challenge, especially because Gabriella is still trying to finish High School. She works at Walmart from 3pm to 5pm and then works at Mimi's Café from 5:30pm to 9pm. While she's at school Katie goes to Day Care which costs 150 dollars a month and then when Hannah gets home she watched James and Katie.

Just recently Gabriella got a car, it's an 1982 Toyota Carola for 1500 dollars, it may be older then she is but it beats them all having to ride the bus.

None of these kids have ever eaten at any kind of restaurant before, they eat only PB&J sandwiches, Top Ramen, Hot Dogs, Tuna sandwiches, Mac and Cheese and Cup of Soup. They drink water and sometimes juice.

Everything they do is to save money; for example the girls take a shower together (while wearing their bathing suits). The girls also share the only room in the house and James sleeps on the couch. They wear their clothes as long as possible, and if they need new clothes they either hammy down them or they go to the thrift store, normally they don't mind because that's all they've ever known.

James has a bit of a temper problem, the slightest things people say make him mad. He has gotten into many fights in his eight year existence.

Hannah seems likes things don't bother her but they do. And she tries to be the tough one but Gabriella can always see through her tough exterior.

Katie is very sketchy, and scared a lot. When she is dropped off at Day Care she cries because she is afraid that Gabriella wont come back or someone is going to take her. Gabriella and Hannah are the only ones that can get her to calm down.

Gabriella secretly wishes that she could just give her siblings to someone else to have them raise them but she does love them and want to see them succeed. At times she just wants to scream and cry but she has to stay strong for everyone else. She wishes that she could have a normal childhood but it doesn't seem like its going to happen

SORRY GUYS THIS ISNT A REAL CHAPTER I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU A LITTLE BACKGROUND SO I DON'T HAVE TO DO IT LATER HANNAH


	3. Chapter 1

The sun shone through the window, shining in Gabriella's face making her start to stir awake. The birds were chirping and the wing was whistling. It was a picture perfect day, but nothing in the Montez's kids life is perfect. The girls Gabriella, Hannah and Katie were asleep on the bed wearing oversized old t-shirts; their hair still damp from their shower last night. Their clothes hamper overflowing with their hammy down clothes, which hasn't been clean in weeks. 

Gabriella is wishing that she could sleep some more. She was up all night trying to see what money they had to buy new shoes for James and Katie; also paying bills. She finally went sleep at 2:45 and now it's 5:30am, time to get ready for the first day of school.

Gabriella woke up the girls and they got dressed. Hannah and Gabriella wear the same size clothing so they share the top two drawers of their big plastic container, Katie uses the last one. 

Once they were dressed they made their way to the kitchen stopping by the couch to wake up James. Gabriella went to the kitchen; she sighed when she looked into the bare refrigerator, only seeing a almost gone ½ gallon of milk and four water bottles filling the space. 

"Katie do you want milk in you cereal today or tomorrow," Gabriella asked. 

"Tomorrow."Gabriella closed the refrigerator and went to the cupboards; she saw the many to-go packets of cereal and grabbed the closest one, Sugar Pops, and gave it to Katie. Gabriella hated that she had to make them choose what day they were going to have milk in their cereal but that's what has to happen. 

"So can they get new shoes," Hannah asked sitting down at the rickety table. 

"No, we only have ten dollars to spend and we have to buy food with it; but I'm trying to get more shifts so they can get them," Gabriella said in a sad tone. 

"Okay."

Hannah knows that her sister tries very hard to give them the things they need but sometimes it's a little sad when they only have ten dollars left for food. 

James finished getting dressed and then joined the girls in the kitchen grabbing a few pieces of bread, then sat down at the table. 

"After my shift at Walmart I'm going to pick up Katie and we are going to run over to Winco," Gabriella said putting things in her backpack, "While I'm at the Café Hannah I want you guy to go to the laundry mat next door. I'll leave you whatever money's left after we shop."

Depending on how much money is left after grocery shopping they can wash all of their dirty clothes or at least most of them. They never throw away any of their clothes so they have a while lot of them pilling up. 

At 7:20 they all got into the car, ready for the first day. Gabriella dropped James off first. 

"Promise me you wont get in trouble today, just ignore what mean people say," Gabriella said before he got out of the car. 

"I promise."

"O any you have free lunch now, so don't forget to eat something," Gabriella added.

Getting Katie to stay at day care was hard, every time Gabriella and Hannah tried to leave she would run out to them. After the second time, they both were frustrated. 

"Please cant I go with you," she cried. 

"No sorry sweetheart me and Sissy have to go to school, but I promised that I will pick you up after work," Gabriella said wiping away her sister tears. It takes everything to stop them from just taking her with them. 

"You promise you will come back," She said. 

"Yes baby I promise."

Finally ten minutes later they could leave without her chasing them. Hannah had to wipe a few tears away when they got in the car; sometimes it's too hard to handle. 

"I'm gonna get a work permit today," Hannah said randomly on the way to the high school, "I wanna help you out,:

"Why don't you worry about being a teenager right now, you need a somewhat normal childhood." 

"Come on Gabriella we both know that me getting a job is a good idea, we can get the kids shoes, be able to get more food," she said. 

"What about homework, when will you have time to do it?""I'll do it after work like you," she answered. 

"Homework in high school is so much more then in middle school it will take you a long time."

"I don't care, I want to help out," she said. 

Gabriella knew that it was a good idea and they defiantly need it but she wants Hannah to not have to pile on jobs in her freshman year. She doesn't want her sister to feel the weight of grown up responsibilities when she is still a kid. She wants her to have a better childhood then she did. 

"How about you get used to high school first, then you can get a job," Gabriella said. 

"What if I got a job without telling you?""Cant happen I have to sign the permit," she said. 

When they pulled into the East High parking lot they stood out in the sea of nice cars. It made people's head's turn. They got out of the car and immediately heard people start whispering about them. 

"Welcome to High School, it's the first day of the rest of your life," Gabriella said linking arms with her sister. 


	4. Chapter 2

The whispering continued all morning, some of the rumors we hilarious, nothing close to the truth. Lunch couldn't have come sooner, both girls were starving.

"So how so you like high school so far," Gabriella said when she found her sister, in the lunch line.

"O my god, if I have to do another get to know you game I'm going to go crazy."

Gabriella laughed. They got lunch, which was pizza, pretty quickly and ate it fast too. The whispering continued.

"We are apparently fugitives," Hannah said noticing the stares.

"Also in witness protection," Gabriella added.

Every one stayed away from them; no one ever came up to them. But they could tell that the whole school was wondering what their story was.

"Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton," Gabriella's, 3rd period Honors Chemistry, teacher Mrs. Kalvin said, "You're going to be working on pages 245-247."

You could hear the chuckles they erupted through the class when their teacher paired them up. Gabriella just rolled her eyes, and hoped Troy wasn't anything like his buddy's.

He walked over to her and sat down in the seat a crossed from her at the lab station.  
"Hi I'm Troy," he said nicely.

"Hi I'm Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you....Are you new I haven't seen you before," he asked getting his notebook out of his backpack.

"Yea, I just moved here from Arlington, Colorado."  
"O cool," while they did their book work Troy was still continuing to be nice to her and being really friendly; she was really confused because he was one of the whispering people.

"No offense but why are you talking to me," she asked.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Why are you talking to me, you guys have been talking about me and my sister all day," she said.

"That wasn't me, I wasn't one of those people.....I was just trying to make good conversation with you since we're going to be lab partners for the next 18 weeks. I didn't want you to feel like I didn't like you," he defended.

She didn't believe him, why should he be any different then his friends. She didn't want to believe that he was actually a nice guy.

"Just because other people are mean doesn't mean I'm like them," he said.

"Sorry, I thought you were."  
After that little incident they had a good time, she found out that he was the big basketball boy, pretty good at school and a only child. However when it came time for her to share about her life she had to stretch the truth, only telling him that she had 3 siblings and she was a straight A student. But they had a great time, laughing and telling funny stories from their childhood. She of course noticed that he was a cute boy, with his sandy blonde hair and his deep ocean blue eyes, she felt her self blush when she noticed his cuteness. He also noticed out beautiful she was with her dark brown curls and her big brown eyes, he didn't believe anything that everyone was saying about her and her sister.

When the bell rung they found themselves wishing they had more time to spend together. But Gabriella soon realized that she couldn't fall for him, they were in two totally different social classes and she knew if he found out what was really up with her family he wouldn't want to be with her anymore.

SORRY SO SHORT GUYS, I WAS HAVING A LITTLE WRITERS BLOCK BUT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. PLEASE REVIEW HANNAH


	5. Chapter 3

When the final bell rung Gabriella and Hannah walked out to the car. They were in the parking lot when Gabriella heard someone yelling her name. She turned around and saw Troy running to catch up with her.  
"Hey aren't you supposed to be in basketball practice," she said with her finally caught up.

"Yea but I wanted to know if you wanted to go tot a party at my house this Friday?"

"I wont know anyone," she said.

"You'll know me and you can come too Hannah."  
She really wanted to go, and she really wanted to spend more time with Troy but she couldn't she still had the kids.

"Sure I'll come," Hannah said.

"No way in hell am I going to let you go to a party, you're 14," Gabriella said.

"So will you come," He asked, his eyes pleading for her to say yes.

"I have to see, because I have to work Saturday morning."

"O, well I hope you can come," He said then turned around and ran back into the school.

Gabriella stood there and watched him run, there was something about him that was so graceful and breathtaking. He's one of those guys that you watch when he passes by and you hope he talks to you. Gabriella was never one of those people who was boy crazy, she's never really found a guy that she would love to be with all the time; but there was something about Troy that made her notice him.

"Gabriella, GABRIELLA!," Hannah yelled trying to get her sisters attention.

"What, what sorry….Come on lets go."  
They got in the car and drove to the elementary school. The while time Hannah had this big smile on her face; which was driving Gabriella crazy.

"What!?"  
"You like him don't you," Hannah said.

"No, he's just a friend," she lied.

"You're a liar, you love him, you want to kiss him, you want to marry him," Hannah teased in a sing song tone.

Gabriella tried to hold back a smile but she couldn't hide it.

"See you do like him…You better go to that party," Hannah said.

"I cant, I cant leave you guys and I have to work."

"Gabby we'll be fine, I can watch them, since you wont let me go too and you don't have to work 'till 11:30 so you'll gave enough time," she pointed out.

Hannah really wanted to see her sister be happy and she knew that being with Troy would make her happy.

"I'll think about it."

They picked up James and then Gabriella dropped them off at the apartment. At work Gabriella seemed to see a bunch of people from school; but only some of them recognized her. By the end of her first shift at Walmart she just wanted to go home but she still had to go get Katie, go get some food and work.  
"Gabby!," Katie said running up t her when she came to get her.

"Hey baby you ready to go?"  
"Yea."

Gabriella signed her out then headed over to Winco. They bought a half gallon of milk, a small loaf of bread, a case of top ramen (50 packets) and 4 packets of grape Kool-Aid which added up to be $6.75. So when they got back home Gabriella was able to give Hannah $3.25 which would give her enough money 3 or 4 loads of laundry.

"Please be careful when you go don there okay, and make sure you lock the door," Gabriella said before she left for work again.

"Don't worry we'll be fine."

Work was the same as everyday, waiting on people, cleaning off tables, listening to horrible customers. She couldn't wait until it was over. By the time it was time to go she was so tired.

The apartment was dark when she got home. James was fast asleep on the couch with his book laying on his chest. Gabriela dropped her backpack by the door and went to the kitchen; she didn't really wan anything to eat so she went to the bedroom. Katie was asleep in the center of the bed and Hannah was folding clothes around her. Gabriella noticed that the room was all nice and clean, it was even vacuumed.

"Wow, it looks great in here," Gabriella whispered trying not to wake Katie.

"Yea, I got bored so I decided to clean up; the lady down stairs let me borrow her vacuum."

Gabriella walked over to the and helped Hannah fold.

"O and I asked Ms. Jonson, down stairs, if she could watch James and Katie on Friday and she said she would free of charge; so we can go to the party," Hannah said.

"And why do you think I'm going to let you go to a party?"

"Because I'm your sister and you love me,: she said pouting her bottom lip.

"Hannah parties get crazy, they drink, do drugs, have sex. I don't want you to be pulled into that scene."

"I wont I promise, I think people like that are stupid….Pwease, pweetty pwease Gabby, I even cleaned the whole apartment and everything," she pleaded.

It wasn't that Gabriella didn't trust Hannah, she just didn't trust everyone else; especially teenaged boys with their raging hormones. Gabriella was just worried; because Hannah, James and herself were conceived in a strange bedroom at a party and she wouldn't want that to happen to Hannah or anyone for that matter.

"This may be the only time I will ever be able to go to a party, and you even said that you want me to have a normal childhood," Hannah said.

"If I say yes will you stop talking about it?"  
"YES!"

"Okay fine we can go," Gabriella said. Hannah jumped and pulled her sister into her for a big hug.

They finished folding and putting away clothes then Hannah went straight to sleep; Gabriella however just stared at the ceiling, of course thinking about Troy. She was ecstatic when he asked her to go to the party; it made her feel less of an outcast. But she wondered why he was even inviting hr at all, he was the popular basketball boy and she was the new poor girl; in her head it just didn't seem to add up. She kept thinking negatively. "O he had to have a girlfriend, he will never like me, he just wants to mess with me," she thought.

At school the next day Gabriella told Troy that she and Hannah were coming to his party and he was so happy. I mean Gabriella didn't notice but everyone else could, he wouldn't stop smiling the whole rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 4

**Friday Night 10:40pm:**

While getting ready Gabriella was extremely nervous, Hannah had to convince her that she should still go.

Five minutes before they left Hannah came out of the bedroom wearing a halter top and a really short skirt.

"No," Gabriella said when she saw her sister.

"What?"

"No way are you going wearing that," Gabriella said.

"Come on be the cool sister."  
"No, either you change or you don't go," she said putting on her shoes.

"Can I at least wear it if I put leggings on?"  
"Fine."

Hannah went back in the room and put on a black pair of leggings. Gabriella really didn't want to dress up too much because she was still in denial about Troy; so she wore a blue tank top and a pair of blue jeans.

They decided to walk to Troy's so that nothing would happen to the car. While they were walking Hannah could sense Gabriella's nervousness but Hannah knew that her sister was going to have a good time.

When they got there they saw a bunch of kids scattered throughout the lawn. Hip-Hop and R&B music flooded the house. They couldn't recognize any people they saw so far.

"Don't even think about drinking," Gabriella said to Hannah before they walked into the house.

"Don't worry I wont."

Together Hannah and Gabriella walked around the house, passing people dancing, making out by the stairs and chugging down kegs, the regular party scene. They walked into the kitchen as saw a few of Troy's friends and then in the corner they saw Troy leaning against the counter with a red cup in his hands.

"Gabriella!," he yelled when he saw her. He left his friends and walked up to them.

"Hey."

"Hey…I'm surprised you're Hannah I would have thought Gabriella would have made you stay home," he said.

"Hey I'm not that mean," they laughed.

"So would you like something to drink," he asked ushering them into the other half of the kitchen.

"Yea sure."  
"Alcohol or no alcohol?'  
"No alcohol, I have to work tomorrow," she answered.

"Yea….I never really like any Alcohol it makes me sick, but my friends do that's why its in the house."  
"I would have pictured you as a beer guy," Hannah said.

"No, it tastes like pee water," he said handing them a Pepsi..

"Thanks……Your house is beautiful," Gabriella said taking a sip of her soda.

"Thanks, I've lived here forever."

They stood there and talked for a little while; the whole time Hannah looked bored she wanted to go dance.

"Hannah why don't you go have fun, I'll watch Gabriella for you," Troy said sensing Hannah's boredness.

"Yes! Thank you," She said then gave Gabriella a hug then walked towards the living room.

"What now I have to be babysat," Gabriella joked.

"Yep, but I hear your babysitter is kinda cute."  
"Your so full of yourself," she said then slapped his arm.

They stood and talked a little while longer, laughing and smiling. They finished their drinks then Troy said, "You wanna dance?"

"Yea sure, lets go," she said putting down her empty soda can with the million others. He grabbed her hand and they walked through the maze of people in the hallways. Gabriella was screaming with joy on the inside while she and Troy grinded to "Low," by Flo Rida. She was so surprised that he was only paying attention to her and not his friends or any of the skanks that threw themselves at him.

She tried not to smile too much, trying to not make it seem she was too excited. However, Troy was smiling and happy that he was dancing with the pretties girl, in his opinion. They stayed dancing together for 15 more minutes before getting too exhausted. They walked back into the kitchen and got some more sodas.

"That was fun," she said.

"Yea it was…but I thought you said you don't like to dance."

"When did I say that?"

"Wednesday during science, you said that you didn't like it because you weren't good at it."  
"O yeah," she said blushing.

He grabbed her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb, "I really like hanging out with you and I want to get to know you more."

"You don't want to get to know me…my life is messed up," she said staring down at her shoes. He lifted her chin with his finger, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"I do want to know you, you make me feel different when I'm around you, I get butterflies when I'm near you and I find myself thinking about you all the time," he said with his finger still underneath her chin.

"But why me?"

She was scared, she didn't want Troy to tell her all these things then realize it all was just as hoax.

"Because you're the nicest, sweetest person I've ever met," he said shifting closer to her, she could smell the cologne on his body and his minty fresh breath; he leant in and Gabriella found herself doing the same. Her lips caught his and they began to slowly kiss. Gabriella loved the feel of her lips on his; she could feel sparks fly.

"Gabby!," Gabriella turned around and saw Hannah standing in the doorway crying, her hair messed up and her clothes all wrinkled.

"O My God, Hannah what happened," Gabriella said running up to her distraught sister. She pulled Hannah into a hug and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Please can we just go home," she cried.

"Yes come on."

Gabriella put her arm around Hannah and started walking towards the door.

"Do you guys need a ride," Troy asked franticly walking behind them.

"No we can walk, but uhh I'll uhh talk to you Monday."

"Gabriella and Hannah walked out of the house, Hannah still crying her eyes out. Gabriella turned around and still saw Troy watching them. She was sad that she had left him after their kiss but she needed to take care of her sister.

"Hannah what happened?"  
"I-I-I was d-dancing with C-Chad and then I-I felt f-funny and I-I c-couldn't see w-when I-I-I woke u-up I-I-I-I-I hurt s-so bad and I-I-I saw C-Chad o-on top o-of m-m-me n-naked," she said through her tears.

"O my god!"


	7. Chapter 5

When they got home at 12:15 Hannah went to the bedroom and tried to calm herself down. Gabriella walked into the kitchen an poured water into a plastic cup and then walked to the bedroom. She saw Hannah curled up in a ball on the floor near the window. Gabriella walked over to her and gave her the water.

"I'm so sorry," Gabriella said.

"It's not your fault."  
"Yes it is, I knew I shouldn't have let you go," Gabriella said.

"Gabby it's not your fault, it's his."

"Hannah you need to go to the police," Gabriella said.

"NO!! They'll know about mom and then we'll be separated, I'm not going to let that happen."  
"Can I least take you to get check out," Gabriella said rubbing her sisters back.

"Yeah sure….Umm can I go take a shower first, I kinda just need to get him off of me."

"Yeah go ahead…..Hannah?"  
"Yeah," Hannah said turning around to face Gabriella.

"Are you okay?"  
"I will be, or at least I hope so," she said walking to the bathroom.

Gabriella wiped a tear out of her eye then went to the kitchen to find a phonebook.

She found it and then began to search for clinics; luckily enough she found a free clinic that was only 3 miles away. The whole time Gabriella was waiting for Hannah she was trying to calm herself down; trying not to just jump in her car, go back to Troy's and kick the crap out of Chad. Some part of Gabriella really didn't want Hannah to go to the police but then she knew that if she did take Hannah to the police they would all feel better; but Gabriella didn't want to do anything to go against Hannah.

Gabriella really did want Hannah to just brake down and not want to talk to anyone, to blame herself about what happened. She hated that she was always trying to be the strong one, she's a kid she's supposed to be vulnerable and emotional.

00000000000000000000000

Hannah came out of the shower a few minutes later; putting on a tank top and sweatpants, feeling more comfortable in them. They got in the car and Gabriella drove to the clinic. It was pretty quiet in there, only a few other people but they weren't the people you would find in a real doctors office, they even scared Gabriella and Hannah.

"Hi may I help you," the lady at the window said.

"Yeah um my sister is here to get checked, specifically for any STD possible."

"Okay, well we need her to answer some questions, you guys can come back here," she said showing them to a room that looked like a regular doctors office.

"Name?"

"Hannah Grace Montez."  
"Age?"  
"14."

"Last period?"  
"Two weeks ago."

"How long have you been sexually active?"  
"For about 4 hours," The nurse looked at her strangely.

"Alright I'm going to test you now okay."

"Kay."

Gabriella stood by her sister while she got her cheek swabbed and her vagina swabbed. The whole time Hannah was scared and nervous, not really wanting to know any bad news.

"Is there anyway I could see I if I'm pregnant," Hannah asked when the nurse was done.

"No sorry honey, you have to wait, most likely until after your next period."  
"O okay."

Hannah and Gabriella waiting in the waiting room with the scary people until the test were done. Gabriella rubbed Hannah's back while she rested her face in her hands.

"What am I going to do if I do have an disease or I'm pregnant," Hannah mumbled into her hands.

"I don't know baby, but we'll figure it out okay; everything's going to be fine I promise."

Gabriella sighed knowing that she couldn't really promise her sister that because she didn't know that she would be fine. However, Gabriella prayed in her head that he sister would be fine.

"Miss Montez," the nurse said 10 minutes later.

"Yeah."

Both girls got up and walked over to her eager to see what was up.

"Well good news, all your test are negative. But I would suggest you be careful the next time you have sex. And please come back if you don't have your period in two weeks."  
"Thanks."

They rode back home in complete silence, Hannah staring out of the window. Gabriella just wanted to take away Hannah's pain, to just erase the last few hours out of her memory.

"Do you want anything to eat," Gabriella asked when they walked into the apartment.

"I'm not really hungry, I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Okay goodnight," Gabriella gave her a hug and kissed her head.

00000000000000000000000

Katie and James came home at 7:20 the next morning, they were all so happy and cheerful just children should be. Gabriella tried to act like everything was fine so that she wouldn't have to explain to Katie and James what was wrong with Hannah. Hannah laid in the bed the whole morning not wanting to get up, Gabriella told the kids that Hannah was just sick so they should leave her alone. 10 minutes before Gabriella had to go to work she went to go check on Hannah; when she stood by the door she could hear her bawling. Gabriella soon felt a tear drag down her own face, that was the most Hannah has ever cried in her whole life. She walked in and then ran over to the bed and pulled Hannah into a huge hug.

"I'm sorry baby….I'll be back in a few hours okay," Gabriella said.

Gabriella really didn't want to leave her but she had to go to work and she knew that she would be back in a little bit. She just prayed that she wouldn't see Chad or Troy because she didn't think she would be able to handle it.


	8. Chapter 6

On Monday morning Gabriella could tell that Hannah didn't get any sleep that night.

"Why don't you just stay home," Gabriella said.

"No, I don't want to be here alone…I have to go along with my life."

"I'll stay here with you," Gabriella suggested.

"You've never missed a day of school in your life, and I know yo want to see Troy….. It's okay I'll be fine, and I need an education anyway."

"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure," Hannah said.

Gabriella knew her sister was lying but she didn't want to argue with her about it. Gabriella didn't care if she went to school or not; she didn't want to have to face Troy. Even though Troy wasn't the one who raped Hannah she was still angry at him because he's Chad's best friend. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever especially since they have a class together and they are lap partners.

When they got to the school Troy was waiting at the front gate for them. Gabriella rolled her eyes when she saw him.

"Don't be mad at him, I know you care for him too much to let him go," Hannah said when she saw her sister roll her eyes.

"Why not, why shouldn't I be mad at him?"

"Because he didn't do anything wrong….And I know you like him too much to hate him."  
She really did like him a lot to hate him, secretly she wanted to get up the courage to ask him out and kiss him again. And that feeling, scared Gabriella, she doesn't know how to handle it. She had never gone through that before.

"Do I tell him about you or not," Gabriella asked as they walked up to the front gate.

"If you want to, I kinda want to see what he says about it."

Right when they were about to reach Troy at the gate Chad came up to him. Hannah saw him and then grabbed Gabriella's arm and they stopped in their tracks. Gabriella grabbed Hannah's hand then made there way to the school, not stopping when Troy called their names; they both could swear that they hear Chad chuckle when Troy called Hannah's name.

"This is going to be a long day," Hannah said when they reached the cafeteria. They got their free breakfast then sat down at the empty table in the corner. Together they ate their breakfast in silence, listening to the whispers around them.

"Guess who's coming over to see you," Hannah said nudging Gabriella. Part of her was screaming with joy, but the other part was angry.

"Just talk to him, please just talk to him," Hannah said, "I'll go to class."

"No stay here," Gabriella said grabbing her sister's arm. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Troy alone; she just didn't want Hannah to run into Chad alone.

"It'll be okay, I'll be fine….Trust me."

Gabriella gave her a hug then watched Hannah walk away right as Troy made his way to Gabriella's table.

He seemed to look extra cute walking over to her and sitting down next to her.

"Hey didn't you guys hear me calling you," he asked.

"Yea, sorry."

She went back to focusing on her food. She wondered if he knew about Hannah and he just didn't care.

"What's wrong, are you okay," he asked.

Gabriella just nodded then grabbed her stuff, got up and threw away her trash; she was about to walk away when Troy stood up and tried to get her to stop.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said, she look into his eyes and saw that he was sincere.

"It's just Hannah."

"What about her, was it because of Friday night?"  
"Yea."

They walked out of the cafeteria down the hallway towards their science class.

"What happened to her, she seemed really upset," he asked.

"Someone hurt her."  
"Physically or mentally," he asked worried.

"Both."

Gabriella was surprised by Troy's concern, she didn't think a guy you knew only a week would care about your younger sister.

"What happened."

"It doesn't matter," Gabriella said continuing walking.

"It DOES matter."

Gabriella just didn't say anything all she did was keep walking. Troy was frustrated, he really wanted to know what was wrong with Hannah.

"Please Gabriella just tell me."

"It doesn't matter Troy lets just move on," Gabriella said not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Come on, please just tell me."

"You really wanna know," she yelled.

"Yes."

"Your friend raped my sister!," she yelled load enough for everyone in the hall to hear. You could see the anger well up in his face, he was so pissed.

"Which Friend!!!!!"

Gabriella saw Chad walking up to them and pointed at him.

All of a sudden Troy went up to Chad and punched him in the face.

"What the hell man," Chad yelled holding his bloody nose.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HANNAH….SHE'S 14 FUCKINKING YEARS OLD," he yelled then punched him again this time Chad fought back. Then the halls filled with yells of "FIGHT" and people running to see what was going on.

Gabriella was stunned, she couldn't believe what was going on only 2 feet away from her. Troy was beating the crap out of Chad and Chad doing the same to Troy. After she realized what was going on she started to yell at them to stop. Teachers came out of their classrooms and tried to break them apart; one of the teachers was the basketball coach and Troy's dad. Gabriella couldn't believe that Troy was fighting about Hannah.


	9. Chapter 7

Gabriella stood outside of the office door waiting for Troy to come out. She hadn't seen Hannah yet, to tell her about what happened. Gabriella decided to skip her first period class, thinking one day wasn't going to hurt. While waiting she worked on some of her homework.

Ten minutes into first period Troy finally came out of the office with a band-aid underneath his right eye, and a cut lip, also holding a ice pack to his left eye.

"Gabriella what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in class," he said when he saw her.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay," she said putting away her notebook.

"I'm fine, my eyes hurts a little though," he said taking off the ice pack to reveal a big bruise underneath his eye.

Gabriella winced seeing the bruise, "but your okay right."  
"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good," Gabriella stood on her tippy ties then slapped the back of Troy's head.

"OWW, that hurt…what was that for," he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"For starting a fight," she said, although she was happy that he did beat up Chad but she thought it was stupid that he would started a fight as school, where he would definitely get in trouble.

"Yea well he deserved it, for what he did."

They started walking towards Troy's locker, their hands would brush together as they walked and then Troy grabbed her hand in his. Gabriella's head was telling her to let go and go to class, whereas her heart was telling her to just unfold herself to him.

"But you still could at least waiting until after school to kill him," Gabriella stated.

Troy laughed at what she said, "So how's Hannah doing?"  
"On the surface she seems fine but I can tell she's scared, confused, just uncomfortable. She's not getting any sleep either….the doctor told her to come back in a few weeks to check if she's pregnant."  
"I still just cant fathom that Chad did that to her," he said.

"Yea, well bad things always seem to happen in my family," Gabriella said soon regretting that she said it.

"What else has happened," he asked dropping her hands to open his locker.

"Umm….Long stories and they were a long time ago anyway….I don't really like to talk about it," she said trying to fix what she said.

"Ohh, well I hope you guys have a better time here," he got his notebooks out of his locker and he grabbed a bag that she soon found out was a camera bag.

"O, so basketball superstar knows how to take pictures," Gabriella mocked.

"Ha, Ha Montez very funny," he carefully took the camera out of the bag, "Hold still."

"What!!! No," she said covering her face with her hands, not being a fan of taking pictures.

"Party pooper," he said putting it back into the bag. He noticed she still was covering her face, "It's okay, you can come out of hiding now."  
She shyly took her hands away from her face, she looked to see Troy staring at her with his deep blue eyes smiling. Gabriella felt her breath hitch in her throat, she seemed to feel her heartbeat speed up when she looked into his eyes.

"What," she said a few seconds later.

"Nothing just admiring you," he grinned. Gabriella blushed and looked away.

He laughed in his head then took a step closer to her, grabbing her hand.

"You should let me take you out," he said.

"And why should I?"

"Because we have a great time together and you like me," he said smiling, her heartbeat seemed to speed up even faster, "Don't worry I like you too."  
Gabriella blushed, then looked down at their intertwined fingers. This was the first time a guy asked her out and Troy seemed like a great guy, the type of guy she wanted to date.

"So what do you say, Friday night," he said lifting her chin up with his fingers.

"Sure, but it'll have to be after I get off of work…..how about 10."  
"Sounds great…why don't you meet me in the parking lot at ten…since I know you wont tell me where you live," he said staring into her brown eyes.

"It's a date," she smiled. By then they were so close, Gabriella could smell the muck coming off of his skin. She took another step into him and then stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. She had no idea where this new found confidence was coming from. However, Troy didn't mind; he just kissed back. They continued to kiss until about a minute later when, "BOLTON!!!"

They broke apart and turned their attention to Troy's father, coach Bolton, standing a few feet away from them.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your way home," he said with an angry look on her face.

"Yes I'm going right now," he said then turned to Gabriella, "Me and Chad got suspended for three days…we wont be back 'till Thursday….the cops came and said that Chad cant be arrested unless Hannah presses charges and no I didn't tell them that it was Hannah."

"TROY!!!," Mr. Bolton yelled.

"Okay I'm going."

He gave her one last smile then grabbed his stuff and walked away.

For a second Gabriella thought that, that morning was just a crazy wonderful dream. But she wouldn't mind if everyday was like that.


	10. Author note

Hey guys sorry i havent uploaded in a while, i've kinda had writers block and some things going on with my friends. So i really need you guys to give me some ideas PWEASE ;(

Hannah


	11. Chapter 8

SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG, BUT THANK YOU FOR ALL THE IDEAS I REALLY APRECIATE IT.

The next few days were boring without Troy, Gabriella breezed through all her class and homework. She found herself watching Hannah more carefully, whenever she did something. Gabriella was happy to see that Hannah was starting to go back to her regular self, she was sleeping most of the night and she was smiling more now. Katie was getting used to her daycare place, not worrying about it as much. James was getting better control of his temper, not taking things too literal. So far everything was turning out fine. And for once in her life Gabriella was letting herself fall for a guy.

Friday night seemed to come quickly. The whole time Gabriella was working she was nervous, worrying about the whole thing.

"You're gonna be fine," Hannah said standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching Gabriella brushing her hair.

"Is it normal to feel like you're going to throw up?"  
"Yes, but it'll go away I promise," Hannah answered.

Gabriella couldn't believe she was getting dating advice from her 14 year old sister, she thought it would be the other way around.

"Sissy we're you going," Katie asked walking into the bathroom.

Gabriella bent down to Katie's level and said, "I'm gonna go hang out with a friend."

"Can I go?"

"No sorry sweetheart, not this time. But Hannah and James are gonna be here with you and you guys are going to have fun together," Gabriella said.

"But I wanna go with you," she said.

"How about we get up early tomorrow and I'll take you to the park before I go to work."

"We always go to the park, I wanna go with you and your friend," she said looking at Gabriella with her big brown eyes.

"Please Katie stay here with me," Hannah said trying to help.

"Pwease Sissy can I go with you, I'll be good I promise."  
Gabriella really didn't want Katie to tag along on her first date but she never could resist the big brown eyes and the 'pwease', she's weak.

Gabriella sighed then said, "Fine, but this is only a one time thing. Next time you have to stay here."  
"Yay! Tank you, Tank you," Katie said jumping into Gabriella's arms. Gabriella smiled at her excitement, "Go get your shoes on."

Katie got up and then ran into the living room, Gabriella got up and saw Hannah standing with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

"What!!?"  
"You're gonna take your little sister on your date, I know you're new at this but that's not what you're supposed to do."  
"Yeah well if Troy has a problem with it then he doesn't sound like a guy I would want to be with," Gabriella said pulling on her shoes.

"Okay whatever….But I get to say 'I told you so' when it all crashes and burns."  
"Thanks for the optimism little sis…Don't kill James while we're gone," Gabriella said walking out to the living room.

"I will but go have fun," Gabriella and Katie gave Hannah and James hugs then left to the car.

When Gabriella pulled into the East High parking lot she saw Troy sitting on the hood of his car. She parked right next to him, got out then said, "Don't hate me but we're gonna have another person joining us," Gabriella went over to the back seat and un-buckled Katie from her booster seat. Gabriella waited for Troy's bad reaction but it didn't happen.

"Hi cutie what's your name," he said hopping off his car.

"I'm, I'm K-K-Katie," she answered shyly.

"Well hi Katie, I'm Troy. I like your princess shirt."  
Gabriella smiled at how cool Troy was being about having his date interrupted by a 4 year old.

"I'm sorry, I ruined our date. Katie wanted to come and."  
"Gabriella it's okay," he interrupted, "We can still have fun."

She smiled at him then watched him bend down to Katie's level and asked, "Katie do you like pizza and strawberries?"  
"Yea but I wont eat pizza with strawberries on top that's just gross," Troy laughed at her cute response.

"Well then lets go eat some," he said standing up grabbing Katie's hand and then grabbing Gabriella's.

He lead both of them into the school up the stairs to the roof top garden. So far that date was turning out to be a great as Gabriella anticipated. Tory had decorated it with paper lanterns and tea lights, it looked great with the flowers surrounding them.

"Pretty," they heard Katie say.

"It is, it's beautiful," Gabriella said turning to face Troy, "Great job."

"No problem," he smiled at her.

The 3 of them sat down on a blanket and chowed down on slices of pepperoni pizza and chocolate covered strawberries. After her 2nd piece of pizza and a strawberry, Katie fell asleep with her head in Troy's lap.

"She's so cute," he said.

"Yea, she looks a lot like my mom, but those curls are a pain to brush."  
"You're cute too."

She blushed, "Thank you."

"Are you mad that Katie's here," Gabriella asked.

"No, I kind like that she's here, it makes the whole first date thing less awkward."  
"I was waiting for you to make some excuse to leave," she admitted.

"I'm not that kind of guy."  
"Good to know," she smiled.

"So are you ever going to let me pick you up from your house," he asked.

"Maybe….I don't know. It's just we don't live in a big fancy house like the rest of the kids that go here."

"So, who cares?"  
"I do…..I don't know but I try my hardest to be as normal as possible."

"But you are normal," he said confused.

"I'm nothing close to normal."  
"What does that mean," he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she said looking down at her lap.

"Come on Gabs tell me," he said lifting her head with his finger.

WHAT'D YOU THINK? REVIEW

HANNAH


	12. Chapter 9

Gabriella carefully put Katie on the bed, trying not to wake her up. Hannah was already asleep on her side of the bed when they came in. Gabriella didn't change into her pajamas she just laid down on top of her blankets and stared at the ceiling thinking about what just happened.

*Flashback*

"Come on Gabs tell me," he said lifting her head with his finger.

She took a deep breath then said, "When I was 15 my mom was arrested."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, most of our parents have been arrested at least once," he said.

"That's not all," she said wiping away a single tear, "After she was token into custody she told the cops that she didn't have any kids, so we were left alone….I had just started high school, Hannah was 12, James was starting 1st grade and Katie was just 2. I had been raising James and Katie since they were born, I'm really all they've every known."

"O Gabs I'm so sorry…..when did your mom get out of jail?"  
she wiped away a few more tears, "She hasn't….me and my siblings live in a one bedroom apartment a few blocks from here, I work two jobs seven days a week and we live off of PB&J's and Ramen noodles. Hannah wears my old clothes and Katie wears Hannah's old clothes."

Gabriella couldn't believe she had just told Troy everything about her family.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone, they could've helped you," he asked.

"Because they would put us all in foster care and separate us, I could never do that to them."  
"Gabriella you really need to tell someone, they could help you….you're only 17 you shouldn't have all of this responsibility," he said.

"I don't need any help, I've been doing okay on my own."  
"Gabriella you don't always have to be this strong, it's okay if you admit that it's overwhelming that you need help," he explained.

"Troy I didn't tell you so you could give me a lecture."  
He sighed then looked down at Katie, "Gabriella let me help you please."

"I don't need help," she said then picked up Katie and walked back down to the parking lot.

*End of Flashback*

She couldn't help but feel she just messed up the best relationship she would ever have. Maybe she should have let him help them. She looked over at Katie and Hannah and regretted ever telling Troy. She couldn't sleep so she got up and started packing up some of their stuff so they would be ready to move again.

Around 2:30 Hannah woke up and saw Gabriella putting their dirty clothes into bags and she noticed their luggage was pulled out.

"What are you doing," Hannah whispered yelled.

"We're leaving," Gabriella said not stopping what she was doing.

"Why, what happened?"  
"He knows," Gabriella said then plopped down on the floor.

"Troy?"  
Gabriella nodded her head and played with the hem of her shirt staring at her lap.

"Did you tell him," Hannah asked joining her sister on the floor. Gabriella nodded again.

"What'd he say?"  
Gabriella sniffled, "He told me that I should ask someone to help us and he wanted me to let him help."

"Okay, you're gonna help me out here, I'm failing to see the problem," Hannah said.

"I told him that I didn't need him to help then I got up and left," she said wiping away a few stray tears.

"Gabriella you cant just run….you have to work it out."

"But what if he tells someone?"

"Really you think Troy would do that, he wouldn't do anything that would hurt you….Come on Gabriella we all love it here. Even Katie stops crying when you drop her off at day care," Hannah said.

Gabriella didn't say anything cause she knew Hannah was right.

"I guess you're right but it hurts because I think I messed up everything with him

Hannah felt bad for her sister because Gabriella was feeling the first heartbreak that was about boy. And Hannah knew she must've really liked him because she never cried over anyone besides her siblings.

"He still loves you." Hannah said pulling Gabriella into a hug.

"How do you know?"  
"Because he told me how much he cared for you, only 3 days after he met you. And if he liked you so much only after that little amount of time he wont stop just because of a fight," she answered.

"Yeah, its just weird you know I just have never felt this way about a guy."

"Yeah, it's a weird feeling….so are we staying here," Hannah asked.

"Yeah we are."

"Great, now go to sleep."  
They both climbed into bed, Gabriella fell asleep yet still thinking about Troy and his offer.

THANKS FOR READING. REVIEW PLEASE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN

HANNAH


	13. Chapter 10

The next morning, Saturday, Gabriella tried to push Troy in the back of her mind while she worked. That morning she was working at Mimi's Café and who did she see at 2 pm, Troy. She thought about running away but she was working so she couldn't. she was the only hostess standing there so no one else would hear them arguing.

"Do you know how hard it is to find you," he said with a big smile.

"Maybe I didn't want to be found," she said staring down at the seating chart.

"Come on Gabs, I'm just trying to help."  
"Why, why help me," she asked looking into his eyes.

"Because I car about you and no matter what you say I cant leave you alone…please."  
"I don't know Troy…..How exactly do you want to help," she asked.

He smiled, "my mom has invited you all to live with us."  
"What!"

"Last night when I came home I told my mom all about what happened," Gabriella groaned, "She told me not to let you go, she said that you guys can come live with is as long as you want," he explained.

"I don't know Troy, it sounds great but I don't know if its such a great idea."  
"Come on Gabs you know you want to…Even Hannah wants to," he said.

Gabriella looked confused, "How does Hannah know?"  
"She called me and told me you were here and so I told her what my mom said and she told me she would love it," he answered.

Gabriella didn't know what to do. She knew it was a nice gesture and it would be a good idea to go. Troy was being so nice o her, she couldn't believe it.

"Come on it'll be fine, you all love it," he said.

She put her head in her hands a sighed, "Okay…..we'll come."

His mile grew wider with happiness. She couldn't believe she was going to move in with him, she was defiantly changing all her rules about love.

Troy walked closer to her and gave her a sweet kiss. She told him what time her shift was over, 4 pm, then he went back to his house to tell his mom. It was surreal, she didn't feel the heartbreak anymore.

When Gabriella walked out to her car at 4:15 she saw Troy parked next to her and standing in front of his car.

"I'm gonna help you pack," he said.

"Alright lets go," she smiled.

He followed behind her in his car all the way to the apartment. She saw his eyes go wide when he saw the complex.

They walked into the apartment and saw their luggage by the door and a few boxes next to them. They saw Hannah, James and Katie packing up stuff.

"Did you tell them," Gabriella asked.

"No, I just told Hannah that my mom said you could."  
For a few minutes they stood their watching Hannah, James and Katie run around the house to pack. It took the kids a while to notice Gabriella and Troy standing near the door.

"I'm so excited," Hannah said to Gabriella when Tory took the boxes down to the cars.

"Yeah," Gabriella said looking down at her feet.

"Brie? What's wrong?"  
She sighed, "I don't know, I'm excited I guess bit it just seems like it's all going to fast."

"The moving in or your relationship," she asked.

"The thing is, is that I don't even know where our relationship stands….I mean we kiss occasionally and we're moving into his house but I don't know what we are to each other."

"Why don't you ask him, that's the only way you'll know," Hannah said.

Gabriella groaned.

Everything was packed and in their cars by 6:30. James rode with Troy and the girls took Gabriella's car. While everyone else was excited, Gabriella was extremely nervous.

When they pulled up to Troy's house all the Montez kids eyes grew wide.

"Well here it is," Troy said, "we can get the boxes later, come on lets go inside," he said then picked up Katie and Katie got comfortable in his arms.

Troy's house is huge, non of the kids have ever been in a house like his ever. It smelt great, of fresh garlic bread.

"MOM!," Troy yelled.

"IN THE KITCHEN," she yelled back.

He grabbed Gabriella's hand and lead them all into the kitchen. They saw a woman a shorter than Tory taking out cups from the cabinets. Though she was a woman she looked just like Tory, same blue eyes and striking smile.

When Mrs. Bolton saw them walk in she stopped what she was doing and walked up to them.

"Mom this is Gabriella, Hannah, James and this cutie is Katie," he said tickling Katie.

Mrs. Bolton smiled, "Nice to meet you," she said giving them all hugs.

"Thank you for letting us live here," Gabriella said.

"O, no problem….Dinner will be done in 20 minutes so Tory why don't you show them their rooms."

They walked upstairs, Gabriella swore the upstairs was bigger then the downstairs. Along the way her pointed out the bathrooms, office, his parents room and his room.

"James this is your room," Troy said opening the door to reveal a really nice room with a desk, a night stand, a full bed with nice bed sheets, walk in closet, dresser, a TV and the walls were painted a sandy brown.

"Wow this is awesome," James said walking into the room.

Troy chuckled.

They left James to explore his room while Troy showed the girls their rooms.

"Katie do you want to have your own room or share one with Gabriella." Troy asked still holding Katie in his arms.

"Um…..My own."  
"That's what I thought. So this is your room," he said putting her down and opening the door. It was the same as James except their was a box sitting on the bed, "My mom got that for you," he said helping her open it.

Inside was some toys, Barbie dolls, Disney movies, and coloring books.

"Cool, I love it," she said giving him a hug.

Lastly he showed Gabriella and Hannah their room, it was like the others but it had double everything (but only one TV0 and it was bigger then the others.

"Thank you Troy it's great," Hannah said first giving him a hug.

He smiled, "No problem."

Hannah walked back down the hall to check on Katie, leaving Gabriella with Troy.

"Why do you have to be so great," Gabriella said.

"I don't know it's just the way I am," he said grabbing her by her waist pulling her close. She felt her heart speed up when he lent in closer attaching their lips.

The kiss started getting deeper and deeper, then she pulled away, "Troy wait."

"What's wrong," he asked, them both trying to regain their regular breathing.

"What are we to each other," she said without thought, she really wanted to know so she was taking Hannah's advice.

He didn't seem fazed by the sudden question, "well I was hopping you'd be my girlfriend."  
"Are you asking me to be you're girlfriend?"

"Yes," he said a little afraid of her answer.

"I would love to."

They both cheekily smiled then Gabriella pulled him back into their kiss. She was screaming with joy in her head the whole time.

They didn't realize how long they were standing there sucking each others face until Hannah came walking back into the room. Troy and Gabriella jumped apart when Hannah said, "it's time for dinner."

"How long have you've been standing there," Gabriella asked.

"Long enough to notice we need some sort of 'occupied' sign," she said then walked away. Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

He grabbed Gabriella's hand then they walked down stairs for dinner which all the Montez' scarfed down. It was the first time they could have as much as they wanted.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE!

HANNAH


	14. Chapter 11

The house was quiet and dark. Gabriella couldn't sleep, so she crept down stairs and out to the backyard. It has a small garden with purple and white flowers and a pool next to a big space of grass. It was picture perfect.

She walked over to the pool and sat on the edge, putting her feet in the luke warm water. It amazed her that she was sitting there at her boyfriends house wondering what she'd been doing right now if Troy didn't let them live there.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the light turning on making her jump. She turned around to see Mrs. Bolton standing their holding two ice cream sandwiches.

"I'm sorry I couldn't sleep," Gabriella apologized.

"Don't apologize…. I came down to get some water and saw you so I decided to bring you some ice cream," she said sitting down next to Gabriella then handing her the ice cream.

"Thanks for letting us stay here….I don't gave much money but I'll pay you what I have."  
"O, no sweetheart you don't have to pay me anything, me and my husband can pay for everything….I just want you to worry about school and just have fun it's your senior year you're supposed to be having fun," she said.

"Are you sure because I can, I have two jobs it's no bother."

"I'm sure, I want to do this for you….I think you work too much, you shouldn't have so many hours of working."  
"Yeah, I guess I could only work one job on Wednesday and Thursday," Gabriella said.

"Sounds good."

They sat there for a little while longer, talking, gossiping and laughing. Just enjoying each others company.

A little while later they both grew tired so they wiped the water off their feet and went up to bed. Gabriella was starting to like coming there.

The next morning Gabriella woke up to the sound of someone getting sick. She got up and walked towards the bathroom and saw Hannah and held up her hair and rubbed her back. When Hannah was done she got up and washed her mouth.

"Ugh! I feel like crap," Hannah said sitting down on the toilet lid.

"Do you have a fever?"  
"No."  
"Runny nose?"

"No, none of that."

Hannah left down stairs a few seconds later. Gabriella went back to their room and saw Troy sitting on her bed. She walked over to him, "Whatca doin," she asked.

"Coming to say good morning to my beautiful girlfriend," he said pulling her closer to him by her hips.

"Well good morning," she said.

He smiled cheekily, "So is Hannah okay, I heard her puking her guts out."

"Yeah, I guess, it's just weird that she is all of a sudden throwing up……..O MY GOD," she said realizing what's wrong. She got out of Troy's grip and rushed down stairs, the minute Gabriella got to the bottom on the stairs Hannah was running up to her, "You're pregnant." "I think I'm pregnant," they both said at the same time.

Both girls felt their stomachs drop to their knees. Gabriella held onto her sister as Hannah began to cry. Troy came down stairs and became worried when he saw the girls standing their holding onto each other.

"Hannah why don't you go upstairs and lay down, I'll be right back," Gabriella said wiping Hannah's tears away.

Hannah nodded and went upstairs.

"Gabriella what's wrong," he asked.

She stood on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear what was wrong.

"O my god…..This time I'm gonna kill Chad."  
"Troy calm down, we don't even know if she is or not. We have to get her a test."

Troy pulled his keys out of his pocket and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?"  
"To get Hannah some pregnancy test," he answered and walked out the door.

She sat down on the last step of the stairs and put her head in her hands. Wishing this whole thing was a dream. Because she doesn't want her sister to have to go through that. Gabriella got up a little while later. When Gabriella opened the door to their room she saw Hannah sitting on the ground in front of her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. Gabriella walked over to her and sat down.

"Ella what am I gonna do?"  
"Hannah we don't know for sure yet," Gabriella said.

"What else could it be."  
Both girls just sat there staring at the wall, not saying anything.

It seemed they were sitting there forever, waiting for Troy to come back. When he walked through the door he had a bag full of test, and Mrs. Bolton followed behind him.

"Don't worry, I know," Mrs. Bolton said. Gabriella shot Troy a death look, "Sorry, I cant lie to my mom, she's my mom!"

Troy handed the bag to Hannah and she walked to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go check on Katie and James," Mrs. Bolton said then walked away.

Gabriella walked over to her bed and plopped down on the soft comforter. She covered her face with her hands. Troy walked over to her and laid down next to her.

"Everything's gonna be fine," He said rubbing her arm.

"She was supposed to have a great childhood, to have a normal life."

"She can still have a normal life. Hannah is a string girl, she can handle anything," he said pulling Gabriella's hands away from her face.

"Yeah she is."

Troy sat up and gave Gabriella a peck on the lips, "No matter what happens all of us will stand by her."

"Thank you," she said then gave him a kiss.

Hannah came back into the room holding 4 test in her hand, spread out like a fan. Gabriella and Troy stood up in anticipation of the answer.

"Well I guess I'm turning out like mom," she said throwing the tests on the bed, "I'm 14 and pregnant."

Gabriella walked to her sister and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry nana," Gabriella said.

"It's okay, life has to go on," She said then walked out of the room.

WHAT DID YA THINK? REVIEW

HANNAH


	15. Chapter 12

Later on that day Mrs. Bolton had convinced the Montez kids to go to the mall and shop for some new clothes. James and Katie were really excited, one because they've never been to the mall and two because they've never bought something new before. However Hannah and Gabriella weren't really in the mood to do any shopping. A few minutes before, Mrs. Bolton had took Hannah to the doctor to confirm what the white stick had told them that morning. It just wasn't a joyous day for the Montez family.

Around 2:30 they pulled into the mall parking lot. As they walked into the large buildings Troy held Katie in his arms and grabbed Gabriella's hand securely in his. Hannah walked in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest and her head slightly down.

"Hey guys why don't I take James and Katie to the kids section and find things for them and you can go look for yourself and we can met up in the food court," Mrs. Bolton suggested as they walked.

"Yea sure," Gabriella responded.

Troy, Gabriella and Hannah watched them as they walked towards the children's stores then made their way to Macy's. Gabriella released her hand from Troy's then walked faster towards Hannah and wrapped her arm around her sisters shoulders.

"Yay now I can stop wearing your old nasty stuff," Hannah joked.

Gabriella chuckled, "Okay whatever, you like some of my clothes so I don't know what you're talking about."

Troy smiled as he watched them mess with each other, it was the first time in over 6 hours he heard Hannah talk let alone laugh. He walked up next to them and grabbed onto Hannah's hand as they walked towards the Junior's section of the store.

They had a nice time looking at all of the clothes and not worrying about how much the clothes cost. For once the girls seemed to act like normal teenagers and not worrying about how much money they'll have to eat or to wash their clothes. They both were eternally grateful to Troy and his parents.

"You look bored," Gabriella said to Troy as they waited for Hannah to come out of the dressing room.

"I'm not."

"Troy it's okay you can go somewhere you like. We can met you up later," Gabriella said putting on her shoes.

"No I'm fine, I want to stay here with you….Isn't this what boyfriends do?"

She smiled then gave him a peck on the lips.

After Hannah tried on her clothes, it was Gabriella's turn. Towards he end Hannah got up, asked Troy to watch her stuff then walked down the hall way. Gabriella was finishing up when she noticed Hannah wasn't with Troy.

"Hey where'd Hannah go?"  
"I don't know, she said she was going to go look at something real quick," Troy explained.

"O okay can you go find her I want her opinion on something."

"Yea sure."

He got up from the chair and went down the same hallway to find Hannah. It didn't take long to find her, she was looking through baby clothes.

"Hey," Troy said walking up to her.

"Hi, I was just looking," she said putting back a green outfit she had in her hand.

"It's okay."  
She sighed, "It's all a lot to handle," she said gesturing to all the clothes and strollers and cribs. She sat down on a rocking chair next to Troy, "Do you think I can do it."

"Truthfully, yes. You're a great person and very smart."

"Apparently not smart enough," she said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Hannah that wasn't your fault."

"I know but I always thought I would be better than my mom, that me and Gabriella were gonna prove her wrong and be successful people and we would graduate college and get a great job and marry a rich guy….I just feel that all of that has gone out the window," Hannah said.

"Hannah you're nothing like your mom. And you can still be very successful even with a baby, women so it all the time."

A tear started to crawl down her face, "I don't know if I can do this. I mean I loved babies and everything but I'm still a baby myself…I haven't even finished my freshman year of high school. Yet I don't know if I could give the baby up," she said starting to see the sadness in Troy's eyes also.

He sat down on the floor next to her and grabbed her hand looking straight into her eyes.

"I know it's hard and I would never wish this on you or any one at your age but the biggest thing you have to decided is whether or not the baby is better of with you or an adult stranger…..And no one can decided for you, so no matter what you have to grow up and be an adult to figure out what's best for you and your baby. And you are a smart and strong woman, me and your sister will be here for you no matter what you choose," he said. She wasn't just his girlfriends sister, he thought of her as his sister too and no matter what he was going to be there for her through the hard time.

"Thank you," she said wiping away her tears.

He smiled at her then they both got up. Troy went over to the rack that Hannah was standing at when he found her and grabbed the outfit that she put down.

"Let me get this for you," he said gesturing to the green outfit.

"No that's okay."  
"Hey, it's gonna need an outfit once it's born," he smiled.

"Sure, thanks," they started walking back to the dressing rooms, "Troy could you keep this between us because Gabriella probably wants to tell me the same thing and she'll be made if she knows you beat her to the punch."

"No problem. My lips are sealed," he said imaginarily locking his lips.

She giggled then they continued to Gabriella.

"Hey there you guys are," Gabriella said shifting the clothes in her arms.

"Did you find some," Hannah asked.

"Yep, I think I'm good lets go your mom's probably wondering where we are."  
"Of course lets go," Troy said wrapping his arm around Gabriella's shoulders then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

SO WHAT'D YOU THINK? PLEASE TELL ME IF HANNAH SHOULD KEEP HER BABY OR NOT. REVIEW.


	16. Important Note

Hey guys i'm sorry i havent uploaded in a long time, i've been having a little writers block. And i was thinking that maybe all of you guys that want to participate to write a chapter with what you want to happen next and i'll pick the one that i like the most and post it as the next chapter. What do you think?

hannah


	17. Chapter 13

3 months later ( Hannah's 4 months pregnant):

The Montez kids were having a great time at the Bolton's, they really started to think of them as family. It still all felt un real to Gabriella and Hannah they only 4 months ago they were trying to make sure they all survived the week. It's almost Christmas time and Hannah's starting to show. She still hasn't got up the nerve to tell Chad about the baby but now she's starting to think about never telling him.

It was the day before winter break and Troy, Gabriella and Hannah were sitting on the couch watching Law and Order. Gabriella and Troy were laying together on the couch and Hannah on the chair when Mrs. Bolton came in.

"Hey guys, umm so I just talked with Jack (Mr. Bolton) and he said that our trip is still on," she said.

"What trip," Hannah asked resting her hand idly on her small baby bump.

"Every year we go to this ski lodge in Oregon for three weeks during winter break, and I cant see why we should miss this year."

The girls smiled widely they've never been on a big vacation before.

"Is Hannah even aloud to fly," Troy asked.

"Yea defiantly…. You guys should start packing we leave Sunday morning," she answered.

The girls squealed in happiness and headed upstairs to start getting their stuff together. Troy just rolled his eyes at them, him not being a fan of going to the same ski lodge every single year but he was a excited that Gabriella was coming with.

Gabriella and Hannah laid on their beds when they were finished packing; just laying there staring up at the ceiling not saying anything. And it wasn't the least bit awkward, it was like they just wanted to listen to each others thoughts that weren't spoken out loud. Their silence was interrupted by Troy walking in and plopping down on Gabriella's bed.

"Haven't you ever hear of knocking," Gabriella said.

"This is my house remember," he said leaning closer to her and giving her a kiss that soon kept to linger and linger.

"Okay I'm leaving before I lose my lunch," Hannah said getting up as fast as she could and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Troy and Gabriella's lips disconnected from each other as their breath started to calm back down.

"So I have this feeling that you don't want to go to Oregon," Gabriella said grabbing his hand in hers.

"Not really, I mean we always go and my parents like seeing the same people that they only get to see once a year but I don't really like any one there. I usually just stay in the basketball court or I go and sit on our balcony and watch everyone go down the slopes," he explained.

"Well maybe this time you'll have a better time since um I don't know some one special to you is going," she smiled.

"Yea me and Katie will have a great time."

She playfully gasped and smacked his chest, "And for that you wont get any kisses from me for a very long time."

He frowned that four year old frown and tried to pull Gabriella closer to him, touching her forehead with his, "Pwease I'll be good!"

She pretended like she was thinking about it then leaned all the way in to capture Troy's sweet lips and to turn it into a very passionate make out session that would make anyone blush at the sight of it.

Ten minutes later, "Break it up," came from the door way.

"What do you want Hannah," Gabriella asked angrily.

"Time for dinner…There are kids in this house you know that right, If they happen to walk in on you guys they'll be scared for life," she laughed.

Troy and Gabriella got up and grabbed each others hand. Troy bent down when he got to Hannah.

"Your Mama is being mean to your Uncle Troy, you should do something about that," Troy said to her stomach half wanting it to kick her for what he had just said.

"See it likes me better then you," Hannah said pulling Troy back up to his regular height. Hannah smiled then went back down stairs.

"It's okay I still love you," Gabriella said standing up on her tippy toes and gave him a sweet peck.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW I LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU.

HANNAH


	18. Chapter 14

Gabriella couldn't sleep Saturday night she was so excited for their trip, Troy playfully made fun of her when she told him that Sunday morning. Katie was still asleep when they boarded the plane at 6:40 am that morning, James was really excited but he wasn't going to show anyone that he was. After the first half hour on the plane Gabriella became bored and tired so she rested her head on Troy's shoulder and soon fell asleep. Troy looked down and smiled at the beautiful girl laying on him, he still couldn't believe that she was his. Mrs. Bolton looked over at her son and his girlfriend 3 seats down from herself and smiled at the way he looked at her as she slept she complimented herself on raising a great young man. She watched him for a little while, watched him wipe stray strands of hair back into place and watch him just admire her in the most innocent sort of way she started to once again feel bad for Gabriella having to live the horrible life she did only a sort amount of time ago.

After a bored monotonous flight they arrived in Portland Oregon at noon. The Montez kids were started to feel the cold get to them, none of them used to the temperature being as cold as it was.

"Can we go play in the snow," Katie asked as they rode up to the ski lodge.

"Katie if you wait 15 minutes I'll take you out to the play area okay," Troy said bending down to pick her up.

"Deal," she smiled.

They grabbed all their bags and headed into the warmth of the lodge's lobby and got situated into their room which was like a mini house all it was missing was a kitchen but it even had a refrigerator.

"Room assignments," Mr. Bolton yelled as they all turned their attention to him.

"James, last room on the right," he said pointing the direction of his room, "Katie and Hannah the room right before the bathroom on the right. And Troy and Gabriella we are trusting you with the last room the one after the laundry room on the left…Now don't let me regret this."

Katie and James ran off to their rooms and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton went to put their stuff away while the 3 teenagers left just stood their in silence.

"Well all I can say is lets hope you guys don't get bored," Hannah joked while rubbing her fingertips up and down her stomach then walked away. Gabriella's eye's bulged toward her sister after what she had just said. The 2 remaining teenagers didn't have the time to say anything to each other before, "Come on Troy it's been 15 minutes," Katie said coming out of her room with all her snow gear on.

"Okay fine, let me get my stuff on first," he said taking his and Gabriella's bags into their room while Gabriella just stood there almost frozen in her current position.

When Troy was done a few minutes later she was still standing in the same spot, he grabbed Katie's hand and walked over to Gabriella.

"You want to come with us?"

"Not right now maybe later," she smiled.

"Okay bye babe," he said then kissed her cheek then him and the 4 year old ball of energy walked out of the room.

The door closed and Gabriella let out a loud sigh then went out to sit on the balcony that was connected to her room. She tightened the jacket closer to her body so she would freeze and watched all the people playing in the snow. So far it was a nice vacation but she was starting to feel nervous about sharing a room with Troy especially because he seemed like he didn't have a big problem about it. It wasn't that she was afraid Troy was going to try something but she was more afraid that she might and it would just be the worse thing; and even thought she loves Troy with all her heart she didn't think it was the right time in their relationship or even their life to have sex or anything remotely close to that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by, "Hey big sister," but instead of it being Hannah as she thought would come and talk to her but James who wasn't always the best at sharing his emotions with Gabriella.

"Hey little man what's up."

"Nothin," he said looking out at the same view as Gabriella was. Silence seemed to come over both of them.

"You're worried about him huh," he said a few minutes later.

"Um sort of…It's kind of complicated."

"You're afraid that you'll have sex with him too soon, before you're ready," he said facing her.

"How do you even know about sex?"

"Gabriella come on I'm 8 not stupid," he smiled.

She giggled, "So young one what should I do," she joked.

He rolled his eyes, "Talk to him, tell him about what you're afraid of and if he has a problem with that then he isn't a great boyfriend…..But a part of me thinks that he'll be okay with what you have to say."

She smiled than gave her younger brother a big hug, "I'm going to and play with Katie and Troy," James said then walked away.

She knew her brother was right and she was going to take his advice and talk to him but every time she saw him she could muster up the words to tell him what she thought about that the situation. He could tell that their was something on her mind but he didn't want to push her to tell him something that she may of not wanted to tell him but he really wanted to know; he even went to Hannah and tried to get it out of her but Hannah didn't really know what was up with Gabriella.

Later on that night Troy and Gabriella were laying on the couch as everyone went to bed, wanting to get enough sleep so they could wake up early. But Gabriella was trying to postpone then going into the room to go to sleep, so she suggested they watch a Moulin Rouge Gabriella's most favorite movie. A couple of hours into the movie Troy got up the courage to ask Gabriella what was wrong.

"Brie?"

"Yea."  
"What's wrong….Is it the trip, did I do something wrong, is it the room," he asked.

She nodded her head and felt the nervousness start to well up.

"Which one?"  
She took a breath in, "the room."

"If you're uncomfortable I can sleep out here on the couch and you can have the room," he said.

"No it's not that, it's just that I want you to know that I'm not ready for sex and I'm hoping you can understand that….It's nothing against you it's just that I've seen bad things happen with doing it so young and I don't want you to feel as if I just don't want to do it with you because I do it's just," she ran on.

"Gabriella," he interrupted, "I get you, I mean I'm really attracted to you but we're too young to do it. Maybe later on but not now….and I promise not to do anything to take advantage of you."

She exhaled loudly, "Thank you," then she gave him a small kiss.

They finished the movie then they walked to bed and Troy stood outside the door as Gabriella got dressed in her pj's.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. I WROTE THIS ONE BEFORE LOVE AND LIES BECAUSE I HAVE MORE IDEAS FOR THIS ONE. BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. REVIEW PLEASE.

HANNAH


	19. Chapter 15

Troy awoke the next morning with an amazing beauty cuddled up by his side, her hair cascading down from her shoulders to the nice comfy pillows. It was a new side of Gabriella, the innocent, precious side and Troy seemed to love that side of her the most. He smiled as he watched her chest rise and fall as she was still asleep. He already had their day planned out, he was going to get her breakfast and then he was going to take her out in the snow and have fun, then later on take her to the nice restaurant that is in the lodge. He hoped that she would stay asleep while he snuck away to the kitchen.

Troy slowly pried himself away from Gabriella and carefully climbed out of bed without waking up Gabriella. Everyone in the house was still asleep so Troy tried his hardest to keep quiet. He made her some French toast, eggs and bacon while he was finishing off his baking Gabriella came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Hey baby what you making," Gabriella asked.

"Breakfast, but you were supposed to stay asleep so I could bring it to you," he said turning around.

"Oh okay I'll go back," she said starting to walk away until Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his chest and gave her a kiss.

"No stay here with me."  
"Okay, can I help?"  
"Nope," he said then gave her another kiss that lingered.

They both stayed in the kitchen and Gabriella stood close to Troy as he continued to make breakfast; Troy making Gabriella his official taste tester. However they only had about 20 minutes by themselves before Mrs. Bolton, Katie and Hannah were awake and making their way towards them. Before they could ask Troy said, "There's more on the stove."

"Thanks Troy you're awesome," Mrs. Bolton said and then walked to the kitchen and gave the 2 girls some breakfast and they sat down on the table with Troy and Gabriella.

"Hannah you're gonna eat that," Gabriella asked knowing that he sister would eat somethings now that she was pregnant because she would throw it up.

"Yes, I'm starving…I think I'm done with the puking," she said and everyone looked at her disgusted not wanting to hear about vomit while they were eating.

After Troy and Gabriella were done eating Troy told her to put on her snow clothes, but he didn't tell her what he was planning to do. She obeyed and did what Troy had asked her to do. When they both were finished he grabbed her hand, said goodbye to his parents and they walked down the snow.

"Please don't tell me you're gonna make me learn how to ski," Gabriella pleaded as they continued to trudge through the snow.

"No I want to keep you in one piece," he laughed.

Gabriella was grateful to find out that they were just going to be playing in the snow. It was almost childlike, they made snow angels and had snow ball fights and tried to make a snowman which didn't work out so well and just had loads of fun. About an hour into playing around the cold was starting to get to Gabriella, while Troy was perfectly fine. However Troy being a great boyfriend took Gabriella back inside to the lodges lobby and they had some hot chocolate. They sat down on a empty couch and cuddled up together and just had some small talk, people that were walking in and out of that room couldn't help but stare at how cute they were together and they loved the way they looked into each others eyes with lots of love.

They stayed down there for hours just talking and not paying attention to how long they were gone, it was a great day. Gabriella went back up to their room around 5 pm to get ready for her and Troy's date while Troy went to go look at all the little shops for something that he saw the other day. Gabriella just shook it off not suspecting anything.

When Troy went back up to the room Gabriella was already dressed in blue skinny jeans and a cut black blouse that made Troy's eyes drop out of his sockets.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Is that a good thing," she asked starting to feel a little shy. While this cute thing was going on everyone was sitting about 3 feet away watching the show before them.

"It's a great thing," he said pulling her close to him and giving her a short sweet kiss.

"Go and get ready," Gabriella smiled and pushed him towards the bedroom.

Once he was gone Mrs. Bolton came up to her.

"Hey Gabriella, you love him right?"  
"Very much," she responded staring at her shoes not wanting to look into Mrs. Bolton's eyes.

"He loves you very much true. And know that me and Jack trust you guys completely and we can tell you guys are meant for each other."  
"Thanks I appreciate that," Gabriella said.

Troy came out of the bed room a few minutes later wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, black skinny tie, and black jacket; Gabriella couldn't believe how sexy he looked.

"Ready to go?"  
"Definitely," Gabriella answered.

They said goodbye to everyone and then walked hand in hand down to the restaurant. Together they had a wonderful night, staring in each others eyes and occasionally playing footsies under the table. Towards the end of the night Troy did something unexpected.

"Gabriella, I really love you and ever since you walked into our science class I knew I had to have you. I love how you know when something wrong and how your perfect date is laying on the couch and watch Moulin Rouge. I love that you're the most caring person I've ever met and I love that you agreed to come live with us. And I don't ever think I could be without you. So please Gabriella Montez will you marry me?"

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. REVIEW PLEASE.

HANNAH


	20. Chapter 16

Gabriella sat on the balcony of their room staring out at all the people playing in the snow, including Troy, Katie and James who were out their playing as well. She sat there trying to figure out what she should do about her future. As she sat there she twirled the 14 karat white gold ring with 3 diamonds in her fingers trying to decided if it was a good idea to get married.

*Flashback*

_Troy pulled out the ring from his pocket, Gabriella just sat there not knowing what to do. After he asked those 4 life changing words her stomach dropped to her knees, not knowing what to say she just sat there staring at the beautiful diamond ring that Troy was presenting to her. Troy started to feel even more nervous when Gabriella didn't say anything. _

"_Gabriella?"  
"Are you serious," Gabriella asked finally looking up into Troy's eyes that seemed to start to look sad. _

"_Most definitely…Gabriella I love you and I know you love me too."  
"But where is this coming from, I mean we've only been dating for 3 ½ months and you're ready to get married?"_

"_Yes I am, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want to marry you, I want to be the father of your children…And I know we're young but I know we can make it," Troy said with pleading eyes. _

"_Troy we __are__ young, we aren't even 18 and we aren't out of high school. How are we going to get married? I love you don't get me wrong but it's all to much to take in right now," Gabriella said. _

"_We don't have to get married right now, we can be engaged for as long as you want."_

_She sighed, "Can I think about it," she asked. _

"_Of course, but keep this with you," he said handing her the ring. _

_*End Flashback*_

Now she was trying to debate with herself if she loved him enough to marry him, if she loved him enough to be with him for the rest of her life. One thing Gabriella couldn't wrap her mind around was if she wasn't ready to have sex with him how was she going to be ready to marry him or get engaged.

Ever since Gabriella was old enough to understand her mother's horrible life that she dragged them into, she vowed to herself that she wasn't going to be like her mom. She wanted to have a life, she wanted to graduate college and just be Gabriella for as long as possible and not be tied down by a man or a baby.

She was having a rough time figuring out what the best thing to do was. Gabriella had been thinking about it all night and all day, it was almost 5pm and she was hoping that she would have decided before everyone came back.

While she sat there Hannah came up from behind her making Gabriella jump. Hannah sat down next to her sister and she wondered why her sister was sitting there in the cold looking sad and holding tight to something thing in her hand.

"Ella what's wrong," she asked trying to get her to look her in the eyes.

Gabriella didn't say anything she just sat there continuing to stare out to the snow and in that moment Hannah knew something big was wrong because Gabriella never just shut her out from her problems.

"Gabriella tell me what's wrong," she said pulling her sisters face so she could see her face that was now filled with tears.

"I don't know what to do," Gabriella said through her tears and opened her hand to show the ring. Hannah looked down at the ring in her sisters hand and her jaw dropped knowing exactly what that was and now she understand why her sister was out there but she still didn't know why she had tears streaming down her face.

"No way," was all Hannah could say and she grabbed the ring out of Gabriella's hand, "Wow it's beautiful."

Hannah sat there staring at it for a few seconds, "I'm throwing you guys an engagement party," she said excited.

"Hannah! I haven't even answered yet."

"What! Why?," she asked surprised.

"Because…Because we're so young and…and," that's all Gabriella could think to say as she wiped her tears away.

"That's all because you're young? Gabriella we both know that you love him so much and I know that it may scare you because you love him so much but you can't deny it. He's trying to show you that he loves you unconditionally and we more than anyone know that we don't have that many people in our lives that love us so much that they would do something irrational to keep us in there lives," Hannah pointed out, "Don't break both of your guys' heart because you're afraid that you wont get a normal life, because Gabriella you already don't have a normal life. So doing one other crazy thing in your life wont make a difference. So if you really don't love him enough to marry him don't blame it on age."

After Hannah's speech she gave her back her ring and then walked away knowing that she couldn't say anything more for her to understand her point. Gabriella looked down at the ring one last time before she slipped it onto her finger. It looked good sitting on her finger where it was stay for the rest of her life. She understood that this was a big step that she was taking but at the moment she didn't care.

She got up from the spot where she had been sitting all day and walked out of the room with a smile on her face, before she walked out of the door she stopped to look at herself in the mirror wondering if she would look different now, like she would somehow look like an adult now. Even thought she didn't look any different she felt different, for some odd reason she felt like she had a purpose in life now. Once she was done looking at herself she left the room and found everyone was back and they were hanging out on the couch watching T.V. Gabriella walked over to the couch and sat down next to Troy and snuggled into him and placed her hand on his knee. He glanced down at her hand and noticed the ring, he smiled and felt his stomach fill with butterflies. He raised her face to his with his fingers and gave her a love filled kiss that Gabriella continued, they could feel everyone's eyes on them so they ceased their actions and Troy put his mouth to her ear, "I love you, thank you."

"Love you too," she responded as he grabbed her hand and kissed it then laced their hands together.

WHAT'D YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. REVIEW PLEASE!

HANNAH


	21. Chapter 17

The next morning Troy and Gabriella lie awake on their bed talking and just sitting with each other. Troy had glanced over at Gabriella and admired her as she was staring at her left hand that had her ring on it.

"You like it," he asked.

Gabriella jumped not knowing that he was watching her, "Yea it's beautiful but how'd you pay for it?"

"I saved up my pay checks."

"How much was it," she asked turning in the bed to face him.

"I'm not going to tell you."  
She pouted, "Pwease."

"Nope not going to happen."  
"Fine," she puffed.

He pulled her to lay on top of him and kissed the top of her head.

"What are we going to tell your parents," Gabriella asked breaking the intimate moment.

"Ugh," he groaned, "I don't want to think about that now."  
Gabriella got up and sat on his legs, "Troy we have to tell them, like now."  
"Why, cant we just wait for a little while…Let us get used to the idea before we tell anyone else."

"No Troy we cant wait they're your parents you have to tell them," Gabriella argued.

"Me why me."  
"Because they're your parents, if it was my parents I would tell them but they're not…So get off your lazy butt and go tell your parents," Gabriella said pulling on his arms and getting on his legs.

"But Gabriella," he whined.

"But what?"  
"I'm scared," he answered staring down at their hands together.

She giggled, "Not afraid to ask me to marry you but you're too scared to tell your parents about it?"  
"Hey don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry," as she continued to laugh at him.

Gabriella continued to try to pull Troy out of the bed but wasn't strong enough to pull him out of the bed.

"Why don't you take your parents out for the breakfast down stairs, just you and them and then you can tell them," Gabriella suggested.

"No," he pouted.

"You're such a baby," She said then walked out of the room towards the living room where Mrs. And Mr. Bolton was and then Troy was running after her trying to pull her away from his parents, "Hey Troy wants to take you 2 to breakfast down stairs, just the three of you."

"Okay sure that would be great," Mrs. Bolton said.

Gabriella turned back around, Troy's arms still around her waist, "Your welcome," she smiled and then walked back to the room.

He followed her back to the room and saw her changing into clothes.

"O sorry," he said turning around.

"Troy chill, you can look…Just because I don't want to have sex doesn't mean you have to look away every time I change."  
"Are you sure," he asked shyly turning back around.

"I'm sure."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him as he sat down at the bed still trying not to look at Gabriella.

"Do I have to," Troy groaned after Gabriella told him to get ready for breakfast with his parents.

"Yes now get up," she said pulling his arm.

"But I don't wanna."

"If you don't tell them then I wont marry you," Gabriella said with a straight face, teasing him out of the bed. He took it seriously and jumped out of bed and hurried to get ready.

Gabriella went out to the living room and sat on the couch with James and Katie as they watched Wizards of Waverly Place.

"Gabriella can you put my hair in piggy tails," Katie asked handing Gabriella 2 hair ties.

"Yea sure."

As she put her sister's hair up Katie was telling her stories about her and James and Troy going out into the snow and having a great time.

"Katie hand me the other hair tie," Gabriella asked pointing to the table.

"Oooo that's a pretty ring," Katie said handing her sister the hair tie.

"Thanks."

"Where'd you get it," Katie queried.

"Troy gave it to me."  
"I hope I have a boyfriend that gives me rings like that," Katie smiled.

"You will," Gabriella smiled as she finished her sister's hair.

The 2 girls lay on the couch and watched TV as James build Legos, when Troy, Mrs. And Mr. Bolton left they gave them hugs and kisses bye and Gabriella wished Troy good luck.

At Breakfast with the Boltons

Troy was already really feeling the butterflies in his stomach out of nervousness. He didn't know how he was going to tell them, he didn't know how they would react.

"So Troy what did you do that you had to have us both here without everyone else," Mr. Bolton asked.

"How do you know I just didn't want to have a nice meal with my parents?"  
"Because you've barely talked this whole time and you look like you have something on your mind," he explained, "So please just get it over with."

"Umm well just know that I love Gabriella very much and I think this will be a good thing for us," he started.

"She's pregnant," his dad interrupted.

"No, we haven't even had sex yet…But this thing is very life changing and I think we both are mature enough and defiantly ready for it."

He paused not being able to for them words, "Spit it out Troy," Mrs. Bolton said.

"Umm ugh me and Gabriella are en…engaged," he said them whinced waiting for the yelling to commence.

"Damit Troy," Mr. Bolton said.

"You guys are too young Troy, why don't you just wait until after college to get married," Mrs. Bolton said.

"We're planning on staying engaged for a while and when ever Gabriella thinks it's a right time then we'll get married," Troy explained.

"Troy what about college," his dad asked.

"This isn't going affect any of that, dad I love Gabriella and you love her too…Why can't you just congratulate us and say that you guys trust us," Troy said getting up and walking away.

WHAT DO YOU THINK. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. REVIEW

HANNAH


	22. Chapter 18

After Troy ran out on his parents he went down to the indoor basketball courts and started to shoot some baskets, to clear his head. He knew that his parents weren't going to be thrilled but he thought they would have at least said that they trusted him and Gabriella to make their own decisions. But he was most surprised that his mom had this disappointed look on her face when he knew for a fact that she loves Gabriella and knows that he loves her too. As he continued to dribble the ball and shoot baskets her heard footsteps from behind him, he turned around half hoping that it was Gabriella but what he saw was his mom.

"Did you come here to tell me I'm making a big mistake," he asked turning back around and continuing to play basketball with himself.

"No I came here to tell you that though I think you guys are rather young, I think that you know what you want and Gabriella's what you want and I cant deny that. However, I wish you guys would wait to even get engaged until you're out of college, but as long as you guys don't get married any time soon then I give you my congratulations," she said then turned around to walk towards the door.

"What's the difference between you and dad and me and Gabriella," he asked stopping her in her tracks.

"Troy it was the time, back then it was the age that you got married. Back when the women stayed home and the men where the bread winners….It's not like I have something against Gabriella, because I like her a lot and I know that you love her. I just want you guys to know what you're doing."

"We do know what we're doing….I just really don't want to let her get away, I love her so much. And I want to show her that there are people in this world that love her unconditionally."

Mrs. Bolton walked back over to her son and pulled him into a big hug, "Without you she wouldn't know that," she pulled back out of his arms, "Why'd you all of s sudden decide that you wanted to ask her to marry you?"

"Because I love her…..isn't that enough," he said.

"It should be," his mom said then walked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You'll figure it out," she yelled walking out the door.

Troy continued to shoot some hoops, not wanting to go back to the room and face his dad because he knew that his father would still be angry about the situation; even though his mom was somewhat okay with it she knew that his dad was going to make a big deal out of it.

About 10 minutes later the gym door opened again but this time Gabriella came walking in. Troy turned around when he heard Gabriella say, "Yay go T." He smiled when he saw how beautiful she looked in her blue jeans and his Wildcat sweatshirt.

"Your mom told me where you were," she said knowing that he was probably wondering how she knew he was there.

"Did she tell you how _wonderful _breakfast was?"  
"No but by the way your dad came stomping into his room I kind of guessed," she answered walking to him.

"Yeah it didn't turn out like I wanted it to," he said continuing to shoot the basketball, "But my mom came to tell me that she's sort of okay with it."

"Don't worry about your dad he'll come around," she said putting her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so," he said dropping the basketball and pulling Gabriella into a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said lifting her head up and giving her a kiss that started out innocent but then grew.

When they pulled away breathing heavily they touched each others foreheads with their own, "Can I teach you how to snowboard now," Troy asked.

"Umm," Gabriella said leaning in for another kiss, "No," she said pulling away before their lips connected and pulled out of his arms running away.

Troy ran after her grabbing her waist and twirling her around and Gabriella squealed.

"Hey love birds," they heard from the door way, they both turned to see Hannah, James and Katie standing there. Katie came running up to Troy and jumping in his arms, "Can we play Basketball with you?"  
"Of course, me, you and James against your sisters."

"Yay!," Katie yelled.

"Come on James lets kick their but," Troy teased putting Katie back on the ground, picking up the basketball.

"O bring it on Bolton," Hannah said.

SO WHAT'D YOU THINK. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. REVIEW PLEASE.

HANNAH


	23. Chapter 19

After beating Gabriella and Hannah at basketball they all went back up to the room ignoring the angry look on Mr. Bolton's face and they sat and watched a Law and Order marathon. Hannah rested her head in Gabriella's lap and stared up at the ceiling idly rubbing her bump and Troy sat on the chair next to them. A few episodes of Law and Order later Troy's cell phone rang and Troy answered it angrily, "What do you want?"  
"I was just wondering if you were at the lodge," the mysterious person asked.

"Of course we're always here for Christmas," Troy answered.

"Okay well I just wanted to tell you that my parents decided that we would come to the lodge this year and we're here now."  
Troy's stomach dropped to his knees and looked over at Gabriella and Hannah who were unaware about the person he was talking to.

"Damit," Troy said under his breath.

"I wanted to know if you want to come down to the gym and talk, I really would like to become friends again….I know what I did was stupid and I regret doing it but I was drunk and stupid," he said in a sad tone.

"I don't know if I can forgive you."

"Please dude just come down and talk to me."  
Troy sighed and rested his head in his hand, "Fine but I cant promise anything about being friends."  
"Thanks man," he said then hung up.

Gabriella turned to look at Troy who looked like he had something on his mind and being the worried fiancé she is she carefully got up and went over to Troy and sat down on his lap.

"Hey baby what's wrong," Gabriella asked.

"Oh um nothing….I think I'm going to go out for a little bit."  
"I'll go with you," Gabriella said.

"No that's okay…I think Hannah would want to stay here with you, have a little girl time."  
"Actually I wouldn't mind, I'm hungry and we have nothing here," Hannah said trying to get up.

"Ugh sure, you guys go get something to eat and I'll meet you somewhere…..cause I have to do something real quick," Troy said.

Troy went to his parents room and told them that they were going down to the lodge and Gabriella help Hannah up.

"Ugh I can't wait until I'm not pregnant anymore. I would like to be able to get off the couch by myself," Hannah said as Troy came back into the living room.

All the way down to lodge Troy was silent, not joining in on Hannah and Gabriella's conversation. While the girls gabbed Troy tried to think of what he was going to say to the person that had called him. Gabriella and Hannah went off to the food court and Troy went off the gym. The girls decided on McDonalds and stood there reading the menu to decide what they want.

"What does Troy want," Hannah asked.

"Um I don't know."

"I'll go ask him," Hannah said walking away heading in the direction Troy had went in.

Hannah walked around aimlessly trying to think about where he could be and then when she passed the gym doors she heard his voice. She stopped and opened the door and yelled, "Troy what do you want from McDonalds."

Troy turned around with a worried look on his face and tried to hide the person he was talking to behind his back but Hannah saw him anyway. She didn't stay there, the minute she saw the mysterious person she carefully ran out and back to her sister. She tried to hold back her tears so that her sister wouldn't know what she just saw.

"So what did he say," Gabriella asked when Hannah came back in sight.

"Nothing," she said calmly.

Gabriella shrugged it off and ordered food for her and Hannah. They sat at a table near the restaurant and ate their food, Gabriella talked and Hannah pretended she was listening, when she was really freaking out inside.

After finishing their burgers and fries Hannah went back up to the room complaining about her back so that she didn't have to go back to the gym to get Troy with Gabriella. Hannah told Gabriella that he was in the gym and then walked away. Gabriella went towards the gym not expecting to see Troy with him when she opened the door.

"Damn she's here too," he said.

"What the hell are you doing here Chad," Gabriella asked still standing in the door way.

"Me and my family are on vacation and I wanted to talk to Troy….I wanted to apologize."

"Why are you apologizing to Troy, why not Hannah…She's the one who has to walk around everyday with the memory of what you did, how do you think she's going to tell her baby that it's daddy made mommy have sex with her," Gabriella yelled.

Chad looked confused, "What baby?"  
"You did tell him," Gabriella asked Troy.

"No I didn't get a chance," Troy answered.

"What baby," Chad repeated.

"Hannah's 4 months pregnant," Troy responded.

Chad looked down at his feet as Troy gave Gabriella a apologetic look about not telling her that Chad was at the lodge.

"What should I do," Chad asked a few seconds later.

"You figure that out," Troy said walking away, grabbing Gabriella's hand and they walked out of the gym.

As Troy and Gabriella walked back to the room Troy said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I tried to get you both to stay in the room so I could get rid of him but it didn't work. He called me and I wanted to go down there and yell at him and tell him about Hannah because she wont talk to him about any of it."  
"Now I know why Hannah went straight back up to the room after we ate."

"Yeah when she came in I tried to hide him with my back but she saw him anyway…..I just feel so bad for her. None of this should have ever happened," Troy said upset for Hannah.

The rest of the way up to the room they walked in silence, both not really knowing what to say.

When they got to the room Gabriella left Troy in the living room and went to Hannah's room and found her sister laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Gabriella didn't say anything she just walked over to the bed and laid down next to Hannah and stared at the ceiling as well.

"He knows huh…about the baby," Hannah said continuing not to look at Gabriella.

"Yeah we told him."

"What did he say," she asked now looking at her small bump.

"He asked what he should do, he seemed genuinely upset about it."  
"What did you tell him?"

"Troy told him to figure it out and we left," Gabriella answered.

Hannah nodded her head and then they laid in silence for a few minutes before Hannah asked, "What should I do….you know if he wants to help?"  
"I don't know, you should do whatever you think is right….I mean I would make him help with bills and things. Just because he financially helps doesn't mean you have to be involved in his life," Gabriella answered.

"Okay."  
They stayed their for a few more minutes, just laying there, not having to say anything. Soon after someone knocked on the door and a couple seconds after the door open they heard Mrs. Bolton yell, "Hannah there's someone at the door for you."

WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME IF YOU WANT CHAD TO HELP OUT OR IF HANNAH SHOULD JUST IGNORE HIM. REVIEW.

HANNAH


	24. Chapter 20

Both girls had their own guesses as to who they thought was at the door but none of them could have predicted that, that moment was going to change Hannah's life. Gabriella helped Hannah up from the bed and then followed behind her sister to the door. Then fuzzy haired Chad and a older woman, about Mrs. Bolton's age, standing in the door way.

"Yeah," Hannah said not knowing what to say.

"Hannah," Chad sighed, "First off I want to apologize, I don't know what came over me that night. I was crazy drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. The next morning when I woke up I felt so bad and I wanted to apologize to you but I knew that you wouldn't want me any where near you, especially since you looked like you hadn't sleep….I hate myself everyday for what I did and I'm hoping you will forgive me."  
"Thanks I appreciate it," Hannah said holding back her tears.

"And I know that this apology wont stop you from hating my guts, as you should but I want to be able to do something to help…you know for you and the baby."  
Hannah didn't know what she was going to do, if she said okay then she would have to remember everyday about what happened, but if she said no go away then she would have to explain to the baby that she's the reason it's father isn't around.

Gabriella grabbed Hannah's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, hoping it would make her feel a little better.

"Uh," Hannah started, "I guess so….But there's no turning back, and I don't want to be in a relationship with you….the only reason we'll talk is if it's about the baby."  
Chad breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay sounds great."

"Where's your parents," the older woman asked with a small irritated tone.

"Um they're living with me and my parents for a while," Troy stepped in.

"Oh okay then Troy let me talk to your mom for a second."  
Hannah welcomed them in the room so that they didn't have to stand in the door way, Troy went into his parents room and told him mom to come out and talk to Chad's mom.

"Hey Denise," Mrs. Bolton said when she arrived in the living room.

"Hey, um I just wanted to talk to you about Hannah and Chad…You know figure out some sort of financial help, cause we both know that it costs money to have a baby."

"Yeah it does."

A few minutes later their conversation moved to the table with Chad, Hannah and Gabriella there for support while Troy took James and Katie down to the food court to get something to eat for dinner.

"So Hannah when's the baby due," Mrs. Danforth asked.

"Some time in the middle of May," she answered tightening her grip on Gabriella's hand.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"No not yet, when we go back to Albuquerque I have a ultrasound to find out," Hannah explained.

"Um so, I'm guessing that you will want the baby to live with you most of the time but um what will be our time with the baby," she asked.

"Well um, I don't really know….I'm hoping that it'll at least see you guys every week."

"Okay sounds good….we can talk details later on when the baby's born."  
Hannah nodded her head and then she sat up straight all of a sudden, no body saw but Gabriella who looked up at her sister with a questioning look. Hannah took Gabriella's hand that was tight in her own grip and put in on her stomach. Gabriella smiled when she felt a little thump to her hand.

For a while Mrs. Bolton and Mrs. Danforth sat there gabbing like they normally do and the kids just sat there in a awkward silence that none of them knew what to say so they just sat there until the 2 women were done talking.

When Chad and him mom left Hannah was happy that all was over, and she was happy that he was willing to help out which she thought he should do from the beginning. Ever since they whole thing was going on Hannah had wanted to be alone a lot, Gabriella thought that she just wanted to think about everything so Gabriella didn't go bug Hannah when she went to her room after Chad left.

Gabriella went to her room after they left also. She was starting to regret taking her siblings to Albuquerque, because if she didn't this whole thing wouldn't have to be happening to Hannah. But then on the other hand this sequence of events seemed to make their lives better, because now they were living in a nice house and they wear nice clothes and they eat the amount that they should, and ever since they came here Gabriella was finally learning what love really is; and just because bad things have happened to them doesn't mean they will always have bad things happen to them. And depending on how your perceive things, Hannah getting pregnant is a good thing and it made all their lives better. Now Gabriella has a man that loves her and her siblings are finally having the life they should be having.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. REVIEW PLEASE.

HANNAH


	25. Chapter 21

OKAY GUYS I'M GOING TO DO THIS CHAPTER AND THEN A EPILOGUE AND THEN I'M THINKING OF DOING A SEQUEL, WHEN THEY'RE ALL OLDER. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?

May 15 (5 months later):

Gabriella snaked her hand into Troy's as they walked to lunch, they both were excited that it was almost the end of the year and they would no longer be in high school. When they got to their table Hannah was already sitting in her regular seat but with her head down on the table and breathing heavily. Gabriella looked at her confusingly and then sat down next to her and stared rubbing her back.

"Hannah what's wrong," Gabriella asked.

"Ugh…I don't….feel so good."  
"Like you are getting sick," Gabriella asked still rubbing her sisters back.

"Ugh….no…I don't think so…..like my stomach….hurts," Hannah said then she sat up fast.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Umm….my water just broke," Hannah said shocked.

"O my god….Okay um Troy call your mom and tell Chad and we'll meet you out at the car," Gabriella said franticly.

Troy ran off to go find Chad while he dialed his mom's phone number, while Gabriella helped Hannah off the seat and held her hand as they walked to the office.

It took the girls a little longer to get to the office, due to the fact that they were walking slow because of the pain that Hannah was feeling.

"Can I help you girls," the secretary asked.

"My sister's going into labor," Gabriella said as Hannah squeezed onto Gabriella's hand even harder. The lady quickly wrote a pass for them and then Gabriella and Hannah made their way to the parking lot but first giving the campus monitor their pass. When they got the car, Troy and Chad came running up to them from behind. The boys helped Hannah into the car and then they all got in and Troy drove as fast as he could, at some point he was breaking the speed limit.

Chad and Gabriella held onto Hannah's hands crushing each of their hands hoping it would make her pain go away.

"Hold on we're almost there," Chad said.

"Ugh…..It hurts," Hannah said now with tears streaming from her eyes.

They got to the hospital and Troy pulled up to one of the expectant mothers spots and they all helped Hannah out of the car and into the hospital.

When they got to the front desk, Gabriella filled out all the paper work and Troy and Chad helped Hannah to the room that the nurse told them to go to.

"Is she allergic to any medication," the nurse asked after Gabriella filled out the paperwork.

"Yes, amoxicillin."

"Okay."  
Gabriella walked to Hannah's room as they finished putting on her fetal monitors.

"When can I get pain medications," Hannah asked.

"You'll have to wait until your about 5 or 6 centimeters, but right now we'll give you some pitocin. It'll make your labor speed up a little bit," the nurse answered, "But now you wait…Labor takes a while."

Gabriella walked over to Hannah's bed and held her sister's hand.

"This is it, no turning back now," Gabriella said.

"Yep….I don't think I'm ready for it," Hannah said back.

"I know you can do it," Gabriella said then gave her sister a kiss on the forehead.

After a while Gabriella let go of Hannah's hand and went over to Troy and sat down on his lap. Gabriella looked over at Chad who was sitting on the other chair staring at Hannah, you could tell that he was a little sad that he had to put Hannah through the pain. Gabriella reached over and placed her hand on Chad's shoulder and gave him a reassuring look.

"I so sorry that you'll have to go through this," Troy said to Gabriella.

"What?"  
"Well we're planning on having kids right," he asked.

"Yeah I guess so…but I'm hoping by then that scientist will make you not feel anything during labor."  
"Okay whatever keep dreaming," Troy smiled.

They continued to sit there waiting, Chad's parents soon came after Troy's parents did. Troy took Katie and went to go pick up James from school; Gabriella offered but he wanted her to stay with Hannah. When he came back he had bags of McDonalds for everyone even Hannah but he soon found out she wasn't aloud to eat it.

When Hannah had finally went to 6 centimeters which ended up being almost four hours after they had got there, the doctor gave her, her epidural. But when the doctor was giving her the medication everyone had to step out. Chad and his parents went to go find some coffee while everyone else stayed in the waiting room.

"How long does it take for a baby to come," Troy whined slouching down in the chair.

"Oh stop complaining," Gabriella said sitting down on his lap, "This is your future niece or nephew."  
"Yeah but I want it to come now."

"You're annoying," She said.

He looked at her and smiled, "Yeah but that's why you love me," he said then have her a sweet kiss.

They heard Mr. Bolton groan when he saw the kiss, he's still a little upset about the engagement and he had subtle ways of showing it. Most of the time they just ignore him and continue whatever they're doing.

A few minutes later the doctors finished with Hannah's epidural. Troy stayed in the waiting room with his dad, while Chad and Gabriella went back to Hannah. When they walked in Hannah was sitting up and eating the hamburger that Troy had brought for her.

"Oh my god I feel great," she said when she saw them.

Gabriella giggled as she watched her little sister chow down her food sitting on a hospital bed in labor. Chad sat in his regular chair in silence as Gabriella walked over to the bed and sat down next to her sister.

"So what are you gonna name it," Gabriella asked.

"Um I don't know yet, all the names that I considered just didn't seem right….I want my baby to have a name that stands for something," Hannah explained.

"Well if you tell me what it is I could help you," Gabriella hinted.

Hannah and Chad know what the sex of the baby is but they planned on not telling anyone else until the day the baby's born.

"Not gonna happen," Hannah smiled and finished her hamburger.

"Fine…..I think you should make it somewhat about our life, a name that'll tell a story, like a story about your journey."  
"Yeah, I hope when I see it for the first time that I'll just know what the name should be," she said lying back down.

"Lets just hope it doesn't have Chad's fro," Gabriella joked.

"I feel the love Gabriella," Chad said faux hurt.

About 20 minutes later Troy came in the room with a angry look on his dace that he was trying to hide. Gabriella saw that he was upset but she could also tell that he didn't want her to ask him about it. So Gabriella just sat down on his lap in the chair as he idly played with her ring.

"Babe where's your mom," she asked.

"Oh yea she said that she, James, Katie and my dad are going to go home and make sure everything is ready for the baby."

"Oh okay…..I thought she wanted to be here when the baby's born," she said.

"I don't know Gabriella maybe she changed her mind," he said in a frustrated tone.

She looked down at her lap with a sad look on her face, he had never taken his frustration out on her. He realized that once he said it that he was stupid and that now she was sad and a little mad at him. He sighed and pulled her deeper into his arms and whispered, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it….It's just I'm mad at my dad."

Gabriella nodded her head as he began to play with her ring again.

"I love you," he breathed into her ear.

"I love you too."  
7 pm came rolling around and everyone was getting tired and extremely bored. But ten minutes after 7 Hannah's doctor came in to check how far along she is.

"Well congratulations you're ten centimeters, I'm going to go get my stuff and sometime in the nest half and hour you'll have a baby," she said.

Everyone in the room jaw's dropped out of shock and excitement. You could tell that both Hannah and Chad were extremely nervous. They knew this moment would some but they didn't know what to think now that it was here. Troy and Gabriella on the other hand weren't nervous at all they were mostly excited. And in a blink of a eye 6 lbs., 7 oz., 20 inches long Journey Grace Montez-Danforth was born.

She's so perfect with her light skin color like Hannah and milky brown curly hair like Chad, she's a good combination of both of the,. And who would've know that just a sort nine months ago that her father would make a stupid decisions but that stupid decision would result into something that made their lives stronger. And id that fateful night never happened then not only would Journey be non-existent but Troy and Gabriella wouldn't be engaged right now. So I guess all along the reason they are so happy is because of that fateful night and their Journey.


	26. Epilogue

Graduation Day:

Gabriella rolled over in her bed and collided with a familiar warm body, then a smile grew across her face. She could faintly hear Journey's crying and Hannah trying to console her as she curled her body into Troy and tried to go back to sleep.

"Babe," Troy whispered.

"Huh."

"It's time to get up, remember we promised Hannah we'd get up early to show her the apartment," Troy said.

The day Journey was born Mr. Bolton told Troy that if he was going to stay engaged to Gabriella that they were going to have to move out, But his mom said that she would help them out financially. Troy was frustrated that his mom would agree somewhat with his dad but Gabriella's calmness about the whole thing made him relax.

"Yeah but I'm sleeping," Gabriella whined.

"Come on Brie….And anyways she sounds like she needs some help," Troy said. As they continued to listen to Journey's cries and Hannah's frustration.

Gabriella sighed and slowly sat up, "Fine."

Troy chuckled as she slowly trudged out of bed and walked out of the room and went to her and Hannah's old room that is now Hannah and Journey's room.

When Gabriella opened the bedroom door she saw Hannah sitting on her rocking chair that Chad bought her breastfeeding 3 week old Journey.

"Hey little sis," Gabriella said while walking to sit down on Hannah's bed.

"Hey," she said trying to keep her eyes open.

"You tired?"

"Yeah. She's not a big night sleeper," she answered.

"Do you still want us to show you the apartment before Graduation?"  
"Oh yeah totally, just let me finish feeding her and get ready," Hannah said.

Gabriella smiled and looked down at Journey and lightly rubber her back before walking back to her and Troy's room. Gabriella loves to watch Hannah and Journey together and even though Gabriella's not a teen mom (she practically is) Hannah comes to her for baby advice and Gabriella's happy to help. Even James and Katie love to help out Hannah, and Katie loves the fact that she's an aunt.

Troy was in the shower so instead Gabriella went downstairs where James and Katie were eating breakfast and Mrs. Bolton was cleaning the kitchen. In the past few weeks Gabriella had tried her hardest to avoid Troy's parents but she didn't want any more tension between each other.

"Hi Gabriella are you ready for Graduation?"  
"Do you want me to take them, all of them…..so you guys can spent your time having fun instead of raising kids tat aren't yours," Gabriella came out saying.

Mrs. Bolton was shocked at what Gabriella had just said, "Gabriella you've spent your whole life raising them and I want you to have a normal college experience….I love them all and I love you too and I already feel like you all are my children….I'd rather have all of you stay but because my husband is so stubborn I'll settle for seeing you and Troy on weekends….Please let them stay and I promise they'll be aloud to spent the night at your guy's apartment….and don't worry I'll pay for whatever they need and what Journey needs too," you could tell that keeping them is very important to her. Gabriella started to feel tears well up in her eyes at what Mrs. Bolton just said. It was one of those times when she really felt like people cared about her family.

"Okay I really appreciate it……I don't know where'd we be if I didn't have you and Troy," Gabriella said giving a big hug to her future mother in law. Gabriella pulled back and saw that Mrs. Bolton had a tear streaming down her face, "You better go get ready if you guys are going to go," she smiled.

When Gabriella got to the bedroom she saw a boxer clad Troy looking through he's already boxed up clothes.

"Hey babe have you seen my favorite pair of pants," he asked not looking up from the box.

"Um I think they're in the dryer," She said grabbing her clothes and her towel to go take a shower.

After Gabriella was done getting ready she walked to Hannah's room and saw Troy rocking a sleeping Journey. She smiled at how cute and natural he was with her, it was crazy that in the future she would see the same thing but with their own baby.

"Don't get too attached," she said walking up to him.

"She so cute," he whispered, "I want one of these."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "it's not like a toy Troy."  
"Yeah I know…..But we'll have some right?"  
"Of course but I want to be married first and I'll have to get up the courage to actually have sex," She said. His eyes went sad, thinking that there was something wrong with him.

"Troy that's not what I meant," she said, "I love you and I want to it's just this thing I have, I worry that something will go wrong….ugh god that just sounded stupid…..I guess it's just that I'm really self conscious and I worry what people think."

He took one of her hands and gently rubbed it, "It's okay. I can wait as long as you want….I love you and you're the most beautiful woman in the world.:

"I love you too," she said and leaned down to give him a sweet kiss.

They broke apart, "you know Katie looked just like her when she was that little, I always had a hard time with her hair because it was so curly and hard to brush," Gabriella said.

Troy looked back down and smiled, "You're a great mom….I know really they aren't yours but there's a whole hell of a lot more to being a parent then just giving birth to them…you and Hannah have done a great job with James, Katie and even Journey."

"Stop your going to make me cry," Gabriella said now staring into Troy's blue eyes.

Troy and Gabriella watched Journey for a few minutes more before Hannah was done getting ready. The three of them, well four including Journey, went to go look at Troy and Gabriella's two bedroom apartment four blocks from the college, U of A.

Later that day they all went off to East high to see Gabriella, Tory and Chad graduate. The Montez kids jumped in their seats when they saw them walk across the stage, it was a day they had counted down to. Journey slept through the whole thing but was wide awake when the Montez's, Bolton's and Danforth's came together on the football field and took a picture. The Montez kids were now proud to show people this picture and say, "This is my family."

WHAT DID YOU THINK? THE SEQUAL WILL BE COMING OUT WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS IT'LL BE CALLED WHAT ELSE IS NEW 2. REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
